Why dreams have an end ?
by Maid-Mink
Summary: HP/DM, one shot en deux partie: Harry doit se remettre de la mort de Sirius. Celui ci va lui léguer un aller-retour dans la pensine mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité d'une certaine fouine qui va changer sa vie...à jamais.
1. Solitude Souvenir Rédemption

**Note de l'auteur:** C'est la première fic que je poste ici, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Crédit:** Tout appartiens à J.K Rowling.

OS DRARRY :

_Why __dreams have an end ?_

Partie 1 : Solitude- Souvenir - Rédemption

'Nan…Impossible… Pas vraiment ?

Je suis seul ? C'est impossible, convainc toi du contraire Harry !

Mais je me sens seul…Terriblement, tellement que s'en est affolant …

Mon cœur s'oppresse nuit et jour quand je pense à lui …

La seule famille qu'il me restait…

La seule personne qui était vraiment au courant de tout, mes joies, mes peines… Il savait qui j'aimais, qui je détestais …On en avait parlé au travers de lettres…Des lettres ? Oui… c'est désormais tout ce qu'il me reste de lui …

Je lui en veux d'être partie ! Nan tout est de sa faute a elle !!Pourquoi l'a-t-elle tué ? J'avais tant besoin de lui…

Sirius reviens …Je t'en pris '

Encore une de ces nuits insupportable, où Harry Potter retenait toutes les larmes de son corps en pensant à son parrain. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que celui-ci était mort, mais il n'y avait rien a faire la peine perdurait. Harry ne trouvait rien qui pouvait lui faire oublier. La pitié et la gentillesse de Ron et Hermione n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ils ne trouvaient rien pour le consoler et c'est comme s'il ressentait un sentiment contradictoire lui murmurant de ne pas se laisser conforter…

En général il avait l'air normal, son affection ne se montrait pas au grand jour. Mais ses amis n'étaient pas dupes et devinaient que chaque sourire était faux. Rien d'insurmontable, avec le temps les choses s'arrangeraient. Il fallait juste comprendre, se sentir seule est une peur humaine habituelle. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver orphelin de nouveau aussi vite.

Alors ses rêves d'ordinaire tourmenté se transformaient en cauchemar pour de bon, de temps en temps la scène de cette fameuse nuit revenait le hanter.

« -Mais Putain de merlin !! S'écria Harry au beau milieu de la nuit, en réveillant ainsi ses amis et camarades de chambre, Dean lui dormais comme une souche jusqu'à ce que le survivant recommence à crier,

« C'est bon, maintenant t'arrêtes tes conneries !

Ils ne relevèrent pas et tentèrent de se rendormir, c'était devenue une habitude dans le dortoir griffondorien. Personne ne pouvait l'aider, ou plutôt ne savait comment l'aider. Il pensait évidemment que la meilleure chose à faire était de le laisser faire son deuil. Ils s'inquiétaient tous trouvant évidemment bizarre qu'Harry ne se soit pas encore remis.

L'ambiance était pesante ses derniers temps, ils ne savaient que dire et souhaitaient que tout soit finit au plus vite. Que Voldemort meurt, chose qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Ce soir là Harry décida de changer pour de bon, faire quelque chose pour que son état s'améliore, il n'en pouvait plus. Cette situation était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuné tout se déroula sans encombre. Il essaya de se montrer un peu plus sincère, en commençant d'abord par sourire lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune. Il dit « bonjour » à ses amis tout de suite ce qui en surpris plus d'un. Ils allèrent ensuite petit déjeuner, Harry fit de son mieux pour combattre sa tristesse, il n'arrivait toujours pas à rire mais souriait souvent.

Puis ce fut l'heure du courrier à a l'étonnement du survivant Hedwige entra dans la grande salle et déposa une lettre sous son nez alors qu'il se débattait avec sa tranche de bacon.

« -Qu'est che que ch'est que cha ?? Demanda t'il.

-Une lettre …lui répondit Hermione qui s'était empressé de prendre la missive, De Dumbledore ! »

Harry faillit s'étouffer et il s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe pour lire son contenue.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je souhaiterais que tu vienne dans mon bureau dés que tu en aura l'occasion, un présent pour toi de la part de ton défunt parrain m'a été transmis il y a peu.._

_Amicalement,_

_Albus Dumbeldore._

« -Qu'est ce qu'il te veux ? Demanda Ron.

-Il a un truc pour moi …de la part de Sirius…

- C'est vrai Harry ??S'emballa Hermione. Mais c'est super !

-Oui, enfin je ne m'attends pas à grand-chose non plus…

-Ba c'est déjà ça ! C'est comme pour la cape d'invisibilité, il met toujours du temps avant de te remettre ce qui t'appartiens… En tout les cas Sirius a pensé à toi pour ce qui est de léguer des choses ! Oh ! Peut être son « manoir » ! Ron s'enthousiasmait et imaginait tout ce que Sirius aurait pu léguer à Harry tendit que celui-ci chuchota de manière plutôt audible :

-Oui et moi c'est à lui que je penserais quand je tuerais de mes propres mains Bellatrix et ce serpent de vous-savez-qui ! »

Neville regarda Harry avec violence, il voulait venger ses parents lui-même. Mais il devait avouer qu'Harry avait autant de raison que lui de souhaiter la mort du mangemort. Neville finit par abandonner, il en avait mare de se battre de façon ridicule avec Harry sur ce sujet. Il répondit :

« -Je propose que nous nous battions tous ensemble. Et que nous ramenions la paix dans le monde des sorciers pour tous et pas seulement par esprit de vengeance ! »

La discussion fut close car personne ne voulait contrarier les dires de Neville. Ils étaient justes, depuis la visite dans les fin fonds du ministère Neville était devenue plus sur de lui, plus mature. Le confronter à la mort et au danger a éveillé quelque chose d'inexplicable en lui. Ces derniers jours il a passé son temps à calmer les disputes des trois griffondors, où même de quiconque venant se quereller avec Harry. Même Draco Malfoy avait eu un charmant aperçu du changement de Neville et celui-ci ne revint pas de sitôt ennuyer Harry.

« -Bon je vais voir ce que Dumbeldore a à me donner ! »

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau, il demanda à la gargouille de le laisser passer, elle était au courant de sa venue. Le jeune sorcier monta les marches avec anxiété, des tas de questions lui trottaient dans la tête. Il ouvrit finalement la porte, s'approcha du bureau où un tas d'objet était posé en vrac. La pièce était totalement vide, aucune trace de vie. Comme c'est étonnant pensa ironiquement Harry. Mais il n'avait au final nul besoin du directeur. Une lettre cacheté par de la cire noir était posé sur la table en fouillis, le seau des Black y était apposé. A côté de cette lettre se trouvait une fiole de forme allongé de quelques centimètres de diamètre ressemblant presque à une grosse seringue où l'on pouvait voir distinctement un filament grisâtre se mouvoir, tentant presque de s'échapper. Harry entreprit la lecture de la dite lettre.

_Harry,_

_Si tu lit cette lettre c'est que je suis dans l'incapacité de te parler en cet instant. Je souhaite que tu visionnes ceci… Tu m'as beaucoup parlé mais tu ne connaissais pas grand-chose de moi. Alors voila de qui j'étais amoureux, à quoi ressemble cet endroit que je hais tant et dont je t'ais si peu parlé. _

_J'espère que tu seras heureux Harry, tu n'es pas seulement celui qui va sauver le monde sorcier tu es un être humain qui mérite de connaître le bonheur...Tu es fort Harry ! On veillera sur toi de là haut, je vais rejoindre tes parents et tout ira bien pour toi._

_Ton parrain qui t'aime, Patmol !_

Il sourit à la lecture de cette lettre, il allait en apprendre plus sur son parrain, il trouvait ce cadeau plus important que n'importe qu'elle chose matériel.

_Son sourire fut sincère…_

Harry s'empara de la fiole et se dirigea vers la pensine d'Albus. Il en versa le contenue dans le monument en pierre et plongea délicatement sa tête dans l'eau froide.

Quelque seconde après le noir complet qui s'était installé dans son esprit, il se retrouva plongé dans un dortoir de griffondor, qui ressemblait étonnement au sien. Il n'avait jamais utilisé la pensine mais avait vaguement lu quelque chose à ce sujet. Il était devenu invisible, personne dans le passé ne pouvait sentir sa présence. Alors que lui pouvait être témoin des souvenirs de son parrain. Sur un des lits ils pouvaient voir un corps recroquevillés qui injuriait et versais quelques larmes de rage de temps a autres. Il pu reconnaître son parrain Sirius, avec quelques années en moins. Même s'il faisait sombre Harry pouvait voir qu'il avait l'air moins fatigué qu'à son retour d'Azkaban -ce qui était normal-, c'était étrange de le voir ainsi. Ensuite Lupin s'approcha doucement du lit, lui aussi avait l'air en meilleure forme sous les quelques rayons de lune filtrant au travers des vitraux de Poudlard. Il s'assit puis passa une main dans les cheveux noir de l'animagus.

« -Tu te doutais que ça se passerais comme ça, avoue le ? Entama Lupin.

-…

-C'est normal que tu sois triste, tu l'aimais après tout. Mais maintenant James va être heureux avec Lily et …

-Et moi je vais rester seul comme le bâtard de chien que je suis !

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries ! T'es pas tout seul ! James ne t'a pas abandonné et moi non plus ! Il est tout simplement hétéro et amoureux d'une fille …

-Remus… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Ce dernier soupira, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les choses, il répondit un vague « oui, tu le sais très bien et tu t'éloigne du sujet » avant que Sirius ne l'entraîne sur le lit pour se blottir contre lui. Harry fut surpris en regardant la scène. Il n'imaginait pas son parrain gay, ni amoureux de son père et il ne pensait pas que quelque chose s'était déroulé entre lui et Lupin. En faite il n'avait jamais pensé aux histoires d'amour, il n'avait pas pensé à ce que son père et ses amis avait pu ressentir dans leur jeunesse… Il était heureux d'apprendre certaines choses, aussi intime fussent-elles sur son parrain. La nuit fut mouvementé dans la chambre des rouges et or. Les vêtements disparaissaient pour laisser place à deux corps nu. Des corps en bonne santé n'ayant pas encore passé des journées en prison ou à se cacher loin des autres. Lupin essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de dissimuler ses maigres cicatrices à la vue de l'homme qu'il aimait. Après un simple baiser Remus compris qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, et les caresses de l'animagus se firent plus osées suivie par les gémissements du lycanthrope. Harry souhaitait détourné ses yeux de ce spectacle, mais il ne pu s'y résoudre. Il regarda les corps s'agiter, se pénétrer et se consumer lentement dans la douce chaleur de la pièce, dans ce désir qui émanait si hardiment. Harry ne cherchait plus à comprendre pourquoi son parrain lui montrait cette scène. Ce fut une fois que les deux amis jouir en prononçant le nom de l'autre qu'Harry comprit. Même si Sirius se servait du loup-garou pour calmer sa peine, celui-ci restera son meilleur ami en toute occasion. Les images se brouillèrent puis le décor se changea. Il était désormais à Godric's Hollow et Harry pouvais s'admirer dans les bras de son père qui était fier de son nouveau né. Lili souriait, Sirius et Remus étaient eux aussi présent et semblait très heureux de la naissance. Puis le décors se changea encore une fois pour se retrouver dans un salon jusque là inconnu à Harry. Les deux amants se parlaient sur un canapé, leurs tons et leur visage semblaient sérieux :

« -Remus c'est toi qui a demandé à James de faire de moi le parrain ?

-Où va tu chercher une idée aussi tordue ! James a longtemps hésité et il a décidé de te choisir toi. C'est vrai que je lui ai dit qu'un loup garou n'était pas très stable pour son fils. Mais tu le connais, il s'en fiche de ça !

-Désolé… !Je pensais qu'il m'en voulait en apprenant ce que je t'avais fait…

-Tout le monde t'en veut Sirius, mais je leur ais dit que c'était bon, que je savais à quoi m'en tenir. Il ne faut pas te blâmer si tu aimes James et que moi je suis juste un coup de temps à autre qui te fais oublier ta tristesse…

-Ne dit pas ça !! Je t'aime aussi Remus !

-Mais pas de la même façon… Je sais… Mais je sais aussi que tu feras un parrain parfait pour Harry !

-Je vais faire de mon mieux ! »

Harry pu lire la honte, la haine que Siruis éprouvait envers lui-même, il était torturé ça se lisait sur son visage… Son visage si fatigué, déjà…

Puis le décor disparu une nouvelle fois sur le visage souriant des deux hommes quelque années plus tard et ce fut de nouveau le noir total, les ténèbres qui envahissaient le lieu. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait autours de lui. Il se retrouva dans une cellule, un lieu qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir les choses et pourtant ils savaient que des détraqueurs étaient présent dans cet endroit. Les fenêtres et la porte étaient barricadées et fermées par des énormes grilles inviolables. Les murs sombres étaient usés, des tas d'entailles en tout genre formant des mots ou des dessins recouvrait les murs, ces brèches plus ou moins épaisses étaient autant de plaies ouvertes par les prisonniers dont semblaient s'écouler une tristesse sans fin… Une tristesse pour laquelle personne n'éprouverait la moindre pitié...

C'était Azkaban… Il en était sur maintenant… Pourquoi son parrain voulait-il lui montrer cet endroit remplie de souffrance où lui-même avait été détruit… Puis de nouveau, comme un choc sans prévenir et de façon violente tout se brouilla. Harry n'arrivait plus à distinguer les formes autours de lui.

Soudain ce furent les ténèbres qui refirent leur apparition. Puis il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom de famille. Un « Potter !! » qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, ce ton, cette façon de prononcer son nom.

« -Qu'est ce que tu me veux la fouine ? »

A peine avait-il posé la question qu'un jeune homme en robe de sorcier noir intact, aux cheveux blonds soigneusement peignés et aux yeux d'un gris semblable à la lune s'approcha de lui.

« -Putain c'est quoi cet endroit, Potter !?

-Une pensine, lui répondit le dénommé Potter avec un ton méprisant.

-Je le sais ça ! Son timbre de voix montrait qu'en faite il n'en savait rien du tout. Mais ici on est où dans ta pensine ?

-Tu t'es perdu Malfoy ? Coupa le brun avec un air arrogant et satisfait.

-Nan je croyais que monsieur le survivant en avait marre de survivre et voulait se suicider en se noyant dans une bassine !

-Dans une bassine…Tu disjoncte ! Pourquoi est ce que t'es là ?

-J'viens de te le dire !

-…Tu ne sais pas reconnaître une pensine quand t'en voit une, pur-sang de mes deux ! »

Un rictus mauvais apparut sur les lèvres de Malfoy, il restait impassible a beaucoup de chose, mais pas aux insultes. Pas au manque de respect envers lui-même et sa famille.

« -Je t'interdis …

-Tu m'interdis quoi ? De t'insulter ? Lui demanda Harry en lui coupant la parole. »

Malfoy poussa un soupir de désespoir et lâcha :

« -T'es vraiment irrécupérable Potter ! Et tu fous quoi la dedans ? Comment on sort de ça ?

Le blond trouvait Harry encore plus insupportable quand il était déprimé qu'habituellement, et c'était beaucoup moins drôle de l'énerver. Ces derniers jours il avait préféré évité le Griffondors et toute autre altercation ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Harry. Il avait enfin la paix.

Harry ne croyait pas la justification de Draco, c'était beaucoup trop tiré par les cheveux, et pour le sauvé il aurait suffit de le sortir de l'eau… Peut être a-t-il été trop curieux… Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps, il se foutait de la raison pour laquelle le blond se trouvait là. Il voulait juste que cette situation cesse dés maintenant.

-Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont on en sort ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai vu toutes les pensées que j'ai introduites vu que tu m'as interrompu !

-Bien sur c'est de ma faute maintenant… Bon bah concentre toi et sort nous de là ! »

Le griffondors qui ne souhaitait pas rester en compagnie du blond une seconde de plus se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait pour les faires sortir d'ici. Il plissa les sourcils en fermant les yeux et chercha le moyen de quitter le lieu noir et oppressant, juste ça. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite hors de la masse noire, le décor changea pour la énième fois mais tout fut extrêmement rapide cette fois. Harry du se concentrer sur deux choses en même temps, ce qu'il voyait et la façon dont il pouvait arrêter ça. Il comprit bien vite que le passé qu'il voyait était celui de Draco, il ne le voyait même plus à côté de lui, il pouvait juste distinguer sa présence, tout se déroula beaucoup trop rapidement, le blond devait lutter pour que ses souvenirs n'apparaisse pas… En vain…

Harry aperçu d'abord leur rencontre dans le train, la bagarre qui aurait pu commencer. Le début d'une guerre sans nom entre deux adolescents. Puis il fut transporté dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, il entendait un homme crier de rage, il criait après quelqu'un… Il rentra dans ce qui lui sembla le salon et regarda rapidement Lucius Malfoy en train de menacer son fils apeuré, à peine âgé de 12 ans, à l'aide de sa canne. « Je suis désolé, c'est pas ma faute » répétait Draco. Harry eu a peine le temps de se demander de quoi ils parlaient qu'il fut transporté dans un autre souvenir. Parfois il apparaissait, parfois c'était Lucius. Il voulait tout arrêter, cet évènement allait encore créer une dispute inutile entre les deux garçons qu'il préfèrerait éviter. Mais c'était trop tard, Harry resta bouché bée. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Le fait que le père de Draco crie sans raison était compréhensible, les regards haineux que Draco lui lançaient aussi. Mais ça, ça ne l'était pas ! Que faisait-il là ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas…Nan ! Jamais il n'aurait fait ça ! Il n'avais jamais été bourré, alors pourquoi est ce qu'il se trouvait dans un lit avec le serpentard au dessus de lui ? Pourquoi gémissait-il ? Il comprit bien vite ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'air d'aimer ça ! Son bassin qui venait a l'encontre du corps de Malfoy, ses ongles qui se plantait dans sa chair, le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage après que Malfoy l'ai embrassé…Et pourquoi lui de son côté sentait son sang se diriger vers son entrejambe. Le temps lui paraissait beaucoup moins rapide tout d'un coup. Il dut fermer les yeux et diriger ses pensées vers autres choses. Aussitôt Harry se retrouva hors de la pensine haletant ne comprenant pas ce qui lui était arrivé. A peine eut il le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il sentit un point cogner sa joue avec violence et l'envoyer valser quelque centimètres plus loin. Il ouvra les yeux et remarqua que Malfoy furieux s'enfuyait en courant.

« -Putain Malfoy reste ici ! Hurla le survivant. »

Il avait repris ses esprits et était bien décidé à faire cracher le morceau au blond. Il voulait comprendre absolument tout ce qu'il avait vu ! Pourquoi son père le menaçait et lui criait dessus, pourquoi ce n'était pas la faute du blond ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Et pourquoi cela préoccupait tant Harry ! Cette dernière vision l'obsédait, il voulait comprendre ! En faite l'explication l'effrayait, mais il devait quand même se mettre au courant… Alors il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il pu pour rattraper Draco. Celui-ci s'enferma dans les toilettes les plus proches :

« -Malfoy ouvre ça tout de suite ou je défonce la porte !

-Dégage Potter et oublie ça !

-Comment tu veux que j'oublie ce que j'ai vu ! Et là tu te comporte comme une fille ! Sors de là !! »

Il y eu un blanc, tout les deux en avait marre d'hurler à travers la porte des toilettes. Harry pris sa baguette et chuchota un _alohomora_ pour débloquer le verrou. Il se glissa dans la cabine discrètement et regarda un Draco assis, perturbé, ses mains cachant ses yeux et se massant le front. Harry se colla dos à la porte et poussa le verrou pour empêcher le blond de partir.

« -Sors de là, lui ordonna Draco, très calmement, de façon net et froide.

-Hors de question, je veux bien sécher les cours toute la journée pour que tu m'expliques !

-Fous le camp ! Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! »

Harry sur le coup poussa un crie d'étonnement et la colère lui monta à la tête.

« -C'est pas mes oignons ? Dans tes souvenirs on couche ensemble mais ça ne me regarde pas ? Son ton montait et il criait, peu lui importait qu'on l'entende. Bien sur que si ça me regarde Malfoy et tu vas tout m'expliquer ! »

Le blond soupira, puis il se leva pour avec son bras bloquer Harry contre la porte, ainsi le survivant se retrouva incapable de bouger entre un blond en colère et une porte qu'il avait lui-même verrouillée. La colère disparu aussitôt pour laissez place à la gêne.

« -Pour ce qui est de ce que tu as vu en dernier Potter…Tu aurais pu fouiller la mémoire de la moitié des élèves de Poudlard et tu aurais vu la même chose…

-J'ai pas couché avec la moitié des élèves de cette école alors arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! »

Le bond explosa de rire et repris son explication.

« -Nan Potter t'a rien compris ! C'est un souvenir, mais ça c'est pas passé. A part… dans ma tête.

-Nan …Pas toi Malfoy me dit pas que…

-Je fantasme sur toi Potter ? Si tu crois que c'était prémédité ! C'est arrivé comme ça sans que je sache comment… Et ce ne fût pas désagréable.

-Tu me dégoûtes !

-Tu es trop naïf ! Tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur personne Potter ?

-Mais… On est sensé se détester nous deux !

-Je te déteste, tu me détestes, okay si ça t'arrange de toute façon tu n'as jamais voulu que ça comme relation… Tu évites mes questions. Si on est sensé se détester c'est très bien, mais cette nuit… tout est arrivé dans un rêve se n'était pas volontaire. Il rapprocha son visage du brun.

-Malfoy…recule !

-Hors de question !

-Pourquoi ? »

Draco stoppa la discussion, évita la question et posa sa main sur la cuisse du brun. Celui ci frissonna sous la caresse du serpentard qui remontait lentement sa main avant de la faire descendre plus lentement encore, Harry frémit. Pour être sur que le survivant ne s'échappe pas Draco le bloqua en plaçant sa jambe droite entre celles d'Harry. Faisant sursauter celui-ci. Il s'attaqua ensuite au cou du survivant en le mordillant avant de tracer un sillon sur sa peau. Harry lui chuchota d'arrêter mais le blond n'en fit rien et continua d'effleurer de ses lèvres la peau du rouge et or. Finalement Harry s'accrocha aux épaules de Draco quand il sentit une deuxième fois ses lèvres embrasser son cou, laissant sa tête partir en arrière. Puis il se rappela… lui dans les bras du blond, lui avec cette expression de désir sur le visage. Il prit peur et relâcha son étreinte laissant ses bras pendre pendant que son corps était prisonnier d'un serpentard pas du tout décidé à le laisser partir. Draco haussa un sourcil, puis sourit, le brun n'opposerait pas de résistance ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs Harry ne le repoussait pas violemment pour s'enfuir du huis clos qu'il avait lui-même crée. Peut être par désespoir et par profond désir de tout oublier. Pour s'amuser plus longtemps le blond commença à frotter sa jambe contre le pantalon d'Harry, celui-ci gémit après avoir sursauté de nouveau. Mécaniquement il replaça ses bras autours du blond pour s'accrocher à lui, l'encourageant ainsi, et l'incitant à accélérer ses mouvements. Quelque chose bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui, il trouvait ça malsain mais souhaitait que Draco continue, quelques choses d'agréables s'insinuait en lui. Il ne pensait plus à rien… Ensuite Malfoy dégrafa sa robe avant de déboutonner son pantalon et de faire glisser lentement la fermeture. Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, avec cette lueur perverse qu'il avait déjà vu mais qui à cette instant lui plu d'avantage. Puis le blond passa en douceur sa main dans l'ouverture. Tout ce passait trop vite pour le Griffondors, mais peu lui importait.

Une main se glissa dans son pantalon, puis dans son boxer. Cette main le caressa, il ferma les yeux et profita du contact. La main de Malfoy le massant doucement, le temps semblait s'arrêter tout d'un coup à contrario d'il y a quelques secondes. Il ne pu empêcher son érection de se manifester, le sang affluait beaucoup trop vite vers le bas de son ventre, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner en arrière maintenant. Il devait laisser cet enfoiré de blond aller jusqu'au bout. Il ouvrit les yeux, vit le Serpentard se mettre à genoux. Puis sentit sa langue tracer un sillon sur son entre jambe, Harry respira profondément, pour ensuite haleter et passa vivement la main dans les cheveux si soyeux de son geôlier.

Il planait… C'était la première fois…

Il ne cherchait plus le pourquoi du comment et laissais cette sensation étrange le capturer en entier, ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus audible à chaque mouvement un peu plus rapide et prononcé que le blond faisait. Il préférait fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur ses hanches qui ondulaient bon grés malgré voulant accroitre son plaisir quoi qu'il puisse arriver. La seule fois où il ouvrit les yeux il vit le serpentard, occupé, les yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange… C'était trop bon…

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser prendre au jeu…Et pourtant… A cet instant il s'en moquait.

Tout se passa très vite, même si tout leur sembla durer une éternité. Il ressentait tout ce que Draco lui faisait, chaque mouvement que sa langue traçait remuait quelque chose de nouveau en lui. Son esprit était embrumé. Il ne s'inquiétait plus de rien ! Il ne s'inquiéta pas du fait qu'il n'y avait absolument personne tout à l'heure dans les couloirs alors que les cours étaient finis depuis longtemps. Il ne s'inquiétait pas du fait qu'il était entrain de prendre son pied avec son ennemi de toujours. Il s'inquiétait juste de la langue de Malfoy, faisant des mouvement de va et viens sur son membre durcis. De ses hanches venant à l'encontre de la bouche du blond... Il oubliait tout ce qui le préoccupait, et se laissa envahir par ce plaisir étrange qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Désormais tout ce qui l'occupait c'était Draco. Ce serpentard qu'il détestait… Et à qui pourtant il aurait laissé faire de lui ce que bon lui semblait.

« -oh putain Malfoy » Lâcha t'il après un dernier mouvement de hanche, il était désormais trop tard, ce qu'il venait de faire ne pouvait pas être réparés. Il s'était pris au jeu, il s'écroula ses jambes tremblantes ne pouvant le faire tenir debout plus longtemps. Draco qui avait risqué de s'étouffer déposa un baiser près des lèvres de son prisonnier.

_Il avait joui._

« -Connard !

-Le chat s'est fait avoir par la sourie ! C'est toujours comme ça Potter ! »

Harry soupira et déverrouilla finalement la porte.

« -Pourquoi ?demanda t-il.

-T'es obsédé par cette question ?

-T'es bien obsédé par moi sale fouine !

-Avoue que t'a aimé ?

-C'est pour ta fierté cette question ? »

Harry allongea les jambes pour s'asseoir plus confortablement et reprendre son souffle, pendant que Draco s'amusa à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses pour être face à lui.

-Ba ouai un Malfoy a besoin de savoir s'il a satisfait ! En disant cela il passa son index le long de la joue du Griffondors.

-Je t'avais rien demandé ! Et bouge de là !

-Moi je suis satisfait en tout cas. Je suis le premier à t'avoir fait ça, c'est plutôt satisfaisant !

-… lève toi plutôt que de dire n'importe quoi, j'ai faim !

Draco s'exécuta en regardant Harry de façon à lui dire « tu en veux encore ? T'es pas rassasié ? » Et le laissa en plan dans les toilettes pour rejoindre la grande salle. Harry respira un grand coup, remit son pantalon en place, lissa les plis de sa robe et alla près des lavabo pour se passer un coup d'eau froide sur le visage mais qu'est ce que je fous merde ? J'viens de me faire…raah par Malfoy en plus ! Et j'ai aimé c'est ça le pire !!Merlin aide moi !!. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas nier le fait qu'il s'était laissé faire et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ça désagréable, ça aurait été de la mauvaise fois. Mais rien que ce fait le dégoutait profondément. Il se demanda finalement pourquoi Draco avait agit de cette façon. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt… Etais-ce pour le faire tomber dans ses filets ? Pour qu'Harry acceptes finalement de coucher avec lui pour réaliser ses fantasmes ? Pour Harry c'était hors de question. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir, il devait mettre fin à ça tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait laissé faire ça. Pendant qu'il était en train de prier intérieurement, Draco se précipita en courant dans les toilettes.

« -Potter tu vas jamais me croire !!

-Quoi Malfoy ? T'as vu un ronflak cornu ??

-Un quoi ??Demanda t'il surpris de la question.

-Nan oublie ! Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Personne !!Y'a plus personne dans le château !!

-Tu te fous de moi là ?

-Nan ! Sors ! Va dans la grande salle ! Elle est vide, les dortoirs aussi, j'ai tout fait en courant et tout est vide ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Potter ? On est plus dans la pensine pourtant ! Si nous on en est sortit les autres ils sont passés où ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour les autres Malfoy ? Harry afficha une moue surprise avant d'étouffer son rire.

-Evidement que non Potter ! Je m'inquiète pour moi ! Je veux pas rester ici seul avec toi !

-T'étais bien content d'être seul avec moi tout à l'heure.

- Potter ce n'est pas le moment!

- Tu paniques Malfoy ?

- Je ne panique pas, je t'explique ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre ! Son ton était un mélange de calme et d'effroi qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il avait peur, mais sa maîtrise de soi était tellement importante que rien ne le laissait présager. »

Harry sortit et se promena dans Poudlard suivis de Malfoy. Effectivement…Ils étaient seuls…Ils n'y avaient absolument plus personne dans le grand château…Pas même un fantôme. Les tableaux étaient eux aussi vides. Même Peeves et ses mauvais tours manquaient à l'appel. Harry réfléchit très vite, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit …Il commença à paniquer puis reprit son calme aussitôt. Il fallait une solution au plus vite !

«- Je propose qu'on aille manger !

-Manger ? Mais tu penses qu'à la bouffe Potter ? Et où est ce que tu voudrais manger ? Questionna Draco en attendant la réponse avec impatience.

-Tu crois que la nourriture sort de nulle part comme par magie ?demanda Harry avec ironie .Suis moi, on n'a pas le choix il faut bien faire quelque chose…»

Draco approuva et sans un mot ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. Une fois arrivés ils ne furent pas surpris de trouver l'endroit vide, aucun elfe de maison ne trainait à l'horizon. Ils espéraient juste que la nourriture n'avait pas disparu aussi de son côté. Ils ouvrirent des placards et découvrirent des tas d'ingrédient. Dans le frigo il y avait des plats tout près, qui avaient l'air récent. Une carafe fraîche remplis de jus de citrouille, quelques bouteilles de bierraubeurre. Ainsi qu'un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Draco se servit nonchalamment et alla s'asseoir sur un banc où un couvert pour deux personnes venait d'être dressé par magie. Les deux adolescents se mirent à manger et le seul fond sonore qui se fit entendre était le bruit des couverts que heurtaient les assiettes.

« -Bon appétit Potter, finit par souffler Draco tout en s'essuyant la bouche.

-Bon appétit… Quelques secondes passèrent. C'est triste comme repas…Déclara finalement Harry.

-Je n'y peux rien si à chaque fois qu'on engage une conversation tu trouves le moyen de m'irriter…

-C'est toi qui m'exaspère.

-Tu vois tu commence, en plus tu es trop colérique !

-C'est faux… J'ai quand même un peu de sang froid… Il préférait rester calme, leur conversation avait prit une tournure de règlement de compte.

-Très bien, mais je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait parler …

-D'accord, commença le brun. Alors …C'est comment Serpentard ? Le blond haussa un sourcil, il ne saisissait pas bien l'intérêt de la question mais décida d'y répondre quand même.

-Et bien… C'est la même chose qu'à Griffondors je suppose. A part que nos caractères ne sont pas similaires, que notre salle commune est dans les tons vert et argent et que c'est sacrément ennuyant par moment.

- On ne s'ennuie jamais chez les Griffondors ! Et dire que j'aurais peut être du être à Serpentard ! »

Draco regarda Harry avec de grands yeux. Son expression devait être inhabituel car le survivant souriais et étouffa un rire moqueur. Le blond se reprit sur le champ et regarda Harry avec indifférence.

« -Pourquoi es-tu allé chez les Griffondors alors ?

-J'ai supplié le choixpeau de ne pas me mettre à Serpentard !

-Ah… Draco était surpris de la réponse et il se mit à réfléchir. Après quelques minutes de silence Harry reprit la parole.

-Je me demande ou le choixpeau m'aurait placé si je n'avais pas rencontré Hagrid, Ron et puis toi …

-Sûrement à Griffondors ! A Serpentard il aurait commis une erreur, tu es bien trop gentil Potter.

-T'es en train de dire que vous êtes tous des monstres à Serpentards !? Là bas… On aurait peut être pu devenir ami... »

Cette fois Malfoy s'étrangla, il s'énerva mais ne laissa rien paraître puis regarda le brun dans les yeux avec insistance et colère.

« -Potter, ne me sort pas ce genre de connerie alors que c'est toi qui est le fautif ! C'est à cause de toi qu'on se « déteste » ! Il accentua le dernier mot.

-J'y peux rien si ton caractère prétentieux me sortait par les oreilles !

-C'est vrai que j'étais prétentieux Potter, Harry sourit en entendant l'emploie de l'imparfait. Mais… Dans la boutique de Mme Guipure … J'ais pas été si odieux que ça ! Je me suis montré prétentieux pour qu'on devienne ami… Mon père a fait une erreur de jugement. Il savait que tu avais été envoyé dans une famille moldu et il m'a dit que les sorciers de haut rangs, de bonne famille t'intéresserait peut être… Il ne pensait pas que tu ferais ami ami avec un Weasley… Et puis j'ai été élevé ainsi …

-Et alors Malfoy ? Tu veux que je pleure parce que je n'ais pas servie les intérêts de ton père ? Parce que je suis un être humain et donc que mes réactions ne sont pas forcément prévisible !

-Absolument pas ! Mais si tu …Draco se stoppa net, il détourna le regard et on pouvait sentir qu'il avait fait une erreur, qu'il en avait trop dit.

-« Mais si tu» quoi ? demanda Harry.

-Oublie Potter ! »

Harry se leva n'écoutant pas les ordres du blond et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur le cou de Draco pour que celui-ci daigne lui accorder un peu d'attention. Le faisant ainsi sursauter il eut toute son attention.

« -Explique moi Malfoy… Est-ce que…Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que j'ai vu dans la pensine ?

-Hein ? Mais d'où tu tires ça ? J'ai absolument rien dit !

-Justement…

Sous la force du regard du Griffondors Draco se résigna.

-Mais si tu ne m'avais pas jugé aussi vite … Si tu ne m'avais pas détesté alors oui on aurait été ami. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ma maison et non plus avec mon père. Je suis prétentieux j'ai été élevé comme ça. Jusque là … ça n'a jamais été péjoratif pour moi…

-Ouai grâce à ça ils étaient tous à tes pieds !

-C'est pas eux que je voulais, eux c'était trop simple, pas assez intéressant… Des sangs purs et des personnes intelligentes certes…-sauf exception- Mais il leur manquait quelque chose.

- Tu n'es attiré que par les personnes de sang pur, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien leur manquer. Demanda naïvement Harry.

-Tu te souviens … De notre première rencontre ? Draco avait changé le sujet et Harry le suivit sur cette voie.

-Plus ou moins… avoua le survivant.

-Moi je m'en souviens parfaitement… C'est seulement dans le train que j'ai pu savoir qui tu étais… Et là je me suis trouvé con, ça m'a énervé d'ailleurs d'avoir été aussi con… Parce que sans m'en rendre compte, naïvement, dans la boutique je t'ai dit des choses blessantes… Ou du moins je n'ai pas fait attention à mes propos…

-Tu m'a juste fait comprendre qu'on n'était pas du même monde, tu connaissais tout de Poudlard et moi absolument rien !

-Je ne l'ai pas remarqué de suite, je ne l'ai compris qu'une fois que j'ai su qui tu étais… J'ai bien merdé ce jour là. Tu es différent des gens de ma famille, c'est ça qui me plait chez toi… Tu n'es pas comme nous… J'aurais souhaité revenir en arrière… »

Harry se sentis rougir pour une raison inconnu, le regard de Draco était semblable a celui qu'il avait eu dans les toilettes quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce regard froid et pourtant chaud, mystérieux mais qui signifiait beaucoup, les yeux de Draco brillaient de quelque chose que le brun n'arrivait pas à discerner… De la sincérité peut être ? Harry se sentait mal et bien à la fois sous ce regard. Les yeux argentés du blond le gênait mais l'envoûtait aussi d'une toute autre manière. Mais il ne défailli pas face à l'étrangeté de ce regard, du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire pour tout simplement répondre :

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi Malfoy !

-C'est toi qui m'a rejeté lors de notre premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. J'ai une fierté je n'allais pas te harceler !

-Tu aurais…voulu qu'on soit ami ?

-Oui… Quelque chose dans le genre. Il y a quelques années, oui, j'aurais voulu qu'on soit ami…

-Dit si tu déteste Ron…C'est juste parce qu'il est pauvre ? Rassure moi…

-Ah… Tu as peur que je sois jaloux de lui ?

-Non ! Enfin… Tu dis des choses tellement étranges…

-Je l'ai jalousé c'est vrai ! Harry regarda Draco sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Réaction du a sa réponse.

-Mais… Ce n'est pas logique enfin !

-Rah tu me gaves ! Evidemment que ce n'est pas logique pour toi ! Dans ton esprit le simple fait que l'on devienne ami est un blasphème. Moi je voulais avoir un ami il y a quelques années. Puis il y a eu ce rêve et là j'ai compris que je pouvais devenir plus que ton ami. Draco plongea ses yeux perles dans ceux du Griffondors, et il pu identifier cette fois dans ce regard comme un profond désarroi mêlé à une grand sincérité, ce qui l'étonna venant de Malfoy.

» Si je suis « jaloux » de Weasley c'est parce que vous passé la majeure partie de votre temps ensemble, que vous riez, que vous ne vous engueulez pas à chaque fois que vous vous voyez… Que vous ne vous fuyez pas comme la peste… Sa voix restait là même mais un voile de tristesse passa rapidement dans ses yeux. Maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste c'est le pouvoir de te faire changer d'avis !

Harry connaissait l'action par cœur, regarder, s'approcher et embrasser… Même si Cho l'avait embrassé l'année dernière il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de recommencer… Ce simple geste l'avait marqué… Il se mit rapidement à penser qu'il avait fait une erreur en venant s'asseoir ici.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi son ennemi de toujours vint le regarder dans les yeux encore une fois, ni pourquoi il prit sa main pour y déposer ses lèvres.

« -Question sans intérêt. Tu es encore puceau Potter ? »

Harry resta de marbre face à la question, puis il rougit quelque seconde après – il avait compris la question – même s'il ne savait que répondre, la vérité ou un mensonge ?

« Malfoy… c'est…c'est quoi cette… question complètement inutile ?

-J'en étais sur ! Il regardait Harry perversement.

-Sur de quoi ?

-Que tu étais puceau !

-Mais j'ais rien dit !!

-Justement ! Normalement tu te serais précipité pour dire que tu l'avais déjà fait ! Ou simplement tu m'aurais expliqué que tu t'étais fait prendre dans… Il sentit le regard réprobateur du brun et conclut. M'enfin je l'avais déjà remarqué dans les toilettes, c'était juste histoire d'être sur !

-… Tu as raison ! C'est sans intérêt …»

-Parle pour toi !

-Que ? Nan ! Mais… »

Et sans qu'il puisse continuer sa phrase, se défendre, trouver des arguments pour atténuer sa peine, des preuves qui l'aurait aidé pour plaider non coupable à sa place. Des lèvres vinrent se coller aux siennes. C'était étrange ; mais agréable, Malfoy vint se placer à califourchon sur Harry. Puis passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du brun avant d'y déposer un baiser. C'était différent de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Cho, son unique expérience il devait l'avouer. Mais malgré le fait que ce soit Draco Malfoy qui l'embrassait il ne trouva pas ça beaucoup plus désagréable. Au contraire, il apprécia la texture des lèvres du blond et l'odeur qui se dégageait de son corps. La langue de Malfoy chercha à faire céder les barrières. Harry résista tant bien que mal… mais la main que Malfoy fit glisser le long de son torse jusqu'à son bas ventre le fit hoqueter de surprise… C'était fini, Draco l'embrassait pour de bon, oui c'était bon. Et sans trop y réfléchir Harry répondit au baiser, jouant avec sa langue, faisant disparaître le temps derrière chacun de leur mouvement. Oubliant où il se trouvait et la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Ces secondes que le temps faisait défiler agréablement se transformeraient peut-être en regret. Mais pour l'instant la langue de l'un se perdait dans la bouche de l'autre comme un rite acharner… Draco voulait tout simplement s'emparer du brun. Le faire sien pendant ces quelques secondes qui lui était accordé. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait là maintenant, mais il ne se donnerait pas au griffondors si facilement, il devait lui faire payer toutes ces années d'ignorance à son égard. Et ce ne serait que le début d'un long jeu qu'il mettrait en place plus tard. Une partie d'échec géante où il ne restait plus à présent que les deux rois dans l'incapacité de faire échec et mat sans leurs pions…

Pour Harry c'était la deuxième fois depuis longtemps qu'il oubliait tout ce qui le préoccupait. Et il devait ça à la personne qu'il détestait le plus dans cette école. Il se surprit à poser ses bras autours des épaules du blond. Il se surprit à quémander un autre baiser une fois celui-ci rompu, un autre baiser plus lent mais où Harry n'hésita pas à se coller au corps du blond tout en jouant avec sa langue, se délectant de la texture de ses lèvres et de l'odeur de son corps une nouvelle fois. Il avait refusé de se laisser avoir, mais désormais il n'était plus seul… Etais-ce vraiment mal de se laisser faire pour oublier sa peine ? Et même sans penser égoïstement, il aimait tout ça. Il voulait que ça continue… Mais il savait que Draco ne faisait ça que pour une seule chose… Voila pourquoi il ne voulait pas se laisser aller… Contre sa volonté…

Puis ils se séparèrent lentement, gardant leur tête front contre front, leur respiration saccadé envahissait chaque coin de la cuisine en résonant. Finalement Harry nicha sa tête dans le coup de Draco…

« -Je ne m'excuserais pour rien au monde, Potter ne me demande pas pourquoi j'agis ainsi tu le seras bien assez tôt. »

Puis le silence régnât… Sans un mot ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, ils mangèrent en silence, et partir vers les dortoirs. Parfois à un bon mètre de distance, alors qu'à d'autre moment leur main se frôlait. Harry n'avait pas finis de manger, il n'avait plus faim, son estomac était complètement retourné…

Il ne comprenait plus rien, tout ce qu'il avait cru pendant tant d'année n'était qu'un énorme mensonge mis en place pour garder la fierté d'un seul homme ? Ce même homme qui désormais se jouait de lui… Ou alors… Tout simplement, ceci est un rêve… Il s'est évanouis en sortant de la pensine et rêve de chose ignoble !J'ai du me cogner la tête ! Mais merci Merlin je vais bientôt me réveiller !

Il trouvait cela impossible que Draco est changé ainsi, ou plutôt que seul son éducation et ses parents soit la cause de sa prétention… Si c'était le cas Harry se mit à penser que la personne qu'il avait détestée depuis tant d'année n'existait pas… Que le vrai Draco était quelqu'un d'autre, un être capable d'aimer ou d'éprouver de la sympathie… Il ne pourrait jamais en être sur … Jamais il ne pourrait changer ses doutes… Mais peut être qu'il s'en fichait au final, peu lui importait que Draco soit prétentieux ou autrement, il ne devait pas y penser, c'était plus simple de le détester, il devait juste simplement rêver…

Pourtant il ne trouvait pas sa compagnie si désagréable que ça et finit par si faire. Etais-ce seulement par désir sexuel, par désespoir ou est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ? Non finalement penser qu'il le détestait était la solution la plus simple.

Ils rentrèrent dans un dortoir commun, dortoir qui était inhabité et propre, ils se mirent en pyjama avec un « accio pyjama » et s'endormirent chacun dans un lit Peut être faudrait-il que j'arrive à m'endormir pour me réveiller !. Puis une idée lui vint, si ce n'était qu'un rêve alors il pouvait oser, il n'avait rien à perdre puisqu'il rêvait ! Il se leva et se rapprocha du lit de Draco, celui-ci avait les yeux clos. Sans lui demander son avis Harry se glissa sous les draps qui étaient désormais imprégné de l'odeur du blond et se blottit contre le corps chaud de sa némésis. Il n'avait pas besoin du blond particulièrement, mais juste de la présence de quelqu'un près de lui. N'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire, mais il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable au contraire, il appréciait finalement mieux qu'il ne le pensait la présence de Draco. En souriant, sans une penser funeste pour son parrain, enfin, il réussi à s'endormir…

Le lendemain Harry étira ses bras et un grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre à sa droite, le survivant écarquilla les yeux et se tourna violemment.

« -Salut beau brun ! »

La personne qui avait sortit cette phrase explosa de rire juste après, d'un rire doux et agréable, Harry ne savait que dire a part :

« -putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? Il n'avait pas eu de cauchemar cette nuit mais peu lui importait car là il était sans doute en plein dedans. Ces paroles gracieuses ne dérangèrent pas le Serpentard qui continua à parler normalement.

-Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça tes yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites.

-Pourquoi t'es encore là toi ?

-Sympa… Mais c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. C'est toi qui es venue te blottir contre moi la nuit dernière. Pas que ça m'es déplu, mais j'ai été surpris par tant d'initiatives de ta part. Dommage que tu te sois si vite endormi…

-Stop ! Stop ! T'es encore là ? Draco lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Enfin je veux dire ! Tu n'es pas un rêve ?? Ou plutôt …un de mes nombreux cauchemar ? »

Draco s'esclaffa de plus belle et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux en batailles d'Harry avant de lui susurrer langoureusement à l'oreille :

« - Désolé de ne pas être un cauchemar venue hanté tes nuits ! Malheureusement on ne rêve pas, et encore pire que ça ! On est toujours seul dans ce château ! Mais dépêche toi de te lever j'ai déjà prévus tout ce que nous allions faire dans la journée !

-Avant que je me lève décris moi ce que tu as prévus !

-Rendez vous en amoureux à prés au lard ? Harry manqua de s'étouffer de surprise et Draco rigola. C'est une blague ! Je propose que nous sortions pour voir si nous sommes réellement seul sur cette fichu Terre ou si au contraire il n'y a que Poudlard qui soit touché.

-Tu penses qu'on peut sortir d'ici ? Il préférait parler normalement et oublier les blagues, il espérait que ça en soit une. Le changement de comportement de Draco ces derniers jours était bien trop étrange il préférait ne pas le relever.

-Evidemment ! J'espère que l'on pourra re-rentré dans Poudlard… Mais la solitude ne me dérange pas pour l'instant… Bien au contraire.

Harry ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir ne le questionna pas. Il préférait oublier son écart de la nuit dernière et se dépêcha d'aller s'habiller, avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain il se retourna et déclara :

-Si ça n'avais pas été un rêve je ne l'aurais pas fait ! Tenta de se justifier Harry.

-Oui mais ce que tu as fait n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as envie de faire ! Les désirs et les actes sont deux choses différentes Potter ! Et toi tu as juste fait ce que tu désirais !

La façon dont Draco parlait énerva Harry –Draco avait juste raison- il se mit à regarder le plafond plutôt que le blond. Puis il rentra dans la salle de bain avec colère après avoir appelé des vêtements propres par magie. Il était plus énervé envers lui-même qu'envers Draco mais ça n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux, tout changeait autours de lui et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il sortit quelques temps après, prêt pour sortir de cet enfer, Draco l'attendais à quelque pas de la porte adossé contre un des murs, il jouait avec ces mèches de cheveux. Harry le regardait d'un air moqueur et décida de ne rien dire à propos des passes temps du blond.

« - Ont a l'intention de faire quoi à prés au lard ? Parce que tu m'avais caché tes penchants pour les trucs de filles ? Après t'amuser à tripoter tes cheveux, tu veux faire du shopping ? Très peu pour moi !

Draco haussa un sourcil et soupira.

« -Pense ce que tu veux ! De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix à part si tu veux encore retourner dans les toilettes avec moi ? Mais on n'a pas que ça à faire que de satisfaire tes désirs Potter !

-T'arrêtes de te foutre de moi Malfoy !!

-Et toi donc le balafré ! Bon maintenant on y va ! »

Les deux jeunes sorciers se dirigèrent vers les cuisines, petit déjeunèrent rapidement, il n'y avait toujours aucun elfe de maison, et pas un chat dans tout le château… Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent lentement jusqu'à près au lard. La majeur partis du temps ils furent silencieux, parfois il trouvait un sujet de conversation, parlant de trucs de sorciers ou de ce que disait les journaux concernant le Quiditch. Ils avaient pas mal de point commun mais Draco avait la fâcheuse manie de rappeler à Harry qu'il n'était pas un vrai sorcier, ou plutôt que ces connaissances sur le monde de la magie étaient limitées.

« Avant le plus grand Attrapeur de Quidditch de France était (…) Mais heureusement que les anglais on réussit à battre l'Allemagne pour gagner la coupe !

-Huum …

-A désolé ! Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Nan mais ça ne fait rien …

-Désolé… Draco s'excusa pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait l'impression de retourner dans le passé… Lors de cette fameuse première rencontre ou lui savait tout et Harry rien…

-Hein ? Attend ! Toi tu t'excuses ? C'est une première ! Harry fut amusé et surpris à la fois.

-Oh mais je n'ai rien dit et tu n'as rien n'entendu. »

Ils sourirent discrètement, finalement après plusieurs discutions qui finissaient parfois en éclat de rire Harry trouvait que la journée promettait d'être pas si mal que ça ! En discutant avec Draco le Griffondors rigolait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Ne se tracassait plus pour rien il discutait simplement de chose futiles et sans grand intérêt.

Ils continuèrent à marcher et en dehors de leur petite conversation la seule chose qui venait troubler leur silence était les quintes de toux presque régulière de Draco. Harry s'inquiétait un peu mais préférait ne rien dire il s'avait comment réagirait Draco, il éviterait la question et se moquerait de lui.

« -Ah bah on est enfin arrivé ! Lâcha Harry dés qu'ils foulèrent la première dalle de la rue principale de pré au lard.

-Avoue que ça ne t'a jamais paru aussi long ?

-Haha ! Nan ça ne m'a pas paru long je suis surtout fatigué on ne part pas aussi tôt d'habitude ! C'était un moyen facile d'éviter la question et d'enchaîner. Bon et bien maintenant moment de vérité !

-C'est vide. Draco s'était déjà approché et avait regardé à l'intérieur des magasins, ils étaient tous sensés être ouvert, on était samedi et il était assez tard pour que tout les magasins aient ouvert leur porte. Et pourtant il n'y avait personne. Juste à l'entrer de la rue il y avait un bar à l'allure plutôt bourgeoise qui vendait des bierraubeurres deux fois plus chère que celle des autres en prétendant qu'elles sont meilleures. Draco força la poigné à l'aide d'un sort et rentra.

« -Bon c'est simple on rentre on se nourri, et si on est d'humeur on rempli leur caisse de ce qu'on a pris ! Comme ça pas de vol !

-De toute façon je suis sur que c'est un rêve on peut donc partir sans payer ! Il avait marmonné mais Draco entendit.

-Encore avec tes histoires de rêves Potty ?

-Arrête ce surnom tout de suite !

-Okay Okay ! Bon tu as faim ? Il est quand même bientôt 13 H 00. »

Ils avaient mis beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude pour arriver ici Harry en était sur dorénavant. Finalement si le chemin lui avait paru long ce n'était pas la faute de Draco. Il s'affala sur un des nombreux fauteuils cabriolet datant de l'époque de Louis XV et, en souriant au blond, il lui demanda s'il faisait le service. Draco rigola mais accepta de toute façon il doutait des capacités d'Harry à se retrouver dans cet endroit qu'il ne fréquentait jamais.

Après que Draco ait tout préparé ils mangèrent, discutèrent, rigolèrent, ça peut paraître normal et pourtant pour eux c'était comme extraordinaire. Harry n'en apprit pas beaucoup sur Draco et tout deux firent en sorte d'éviter les questions personnelles. Il parlait des gens de Poudlard, des moldus et du ministère mais rien en rapport avec leur passé où même leur propre vie à Poudlard. Harry se surprenait à trouver leur conversation intéressante et il rigola sincèrement pour la première fois depuis la mort de son parrain. Il eu le droit à une imitation parfaite du professeur Rogue de la part du blond et manqua de s'étouffer à force de rire. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler d'eux pour faire passer le temps, les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent comptes. Rien ne leur importait. Harry appréciait finalement l'humour tordu de Draco quand il ne le concernait pas, et il découvrit une nouvelle personnalité du jeune homme. Le blond lui apparut comme quelqu'un de sympathique capable de s'entendre avec n'importe qui, beaucoup moins froid qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry avait réussis à le faire rire en lui parlant de chose moldu comme les canards en plastique. Draco avait du mal à voir l'intérêt d'un truc sans vie dans sa baignoire. Puis alors qu'il parlait des dernières conquêtes d'un certain Eliot de Serpentard qui arrive à avoir une copine différente chaque jour Harry eu la bêtise de sortir :

« -Chui sur que si tu le voulais tu pourrais en faite autant Malfoy ! Si ça se trouve c'est le cas mais tu évites le sujet ! Malfoy le regarda suspicieusement et dit simplement :

-Ah !

-Quoi « ah ! » ?

-Sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça Potter ?

-Hein ? Bah t'as pas la côte auprès des filles ?

-Ba bien sur que si ! Mais… Je m'attendais à un long monologue sur ma beauté, mon corps de rêve, mes yeux envoûtant ou je ne sais pas moi ! Choqué Harry ne sut que répondre.

-N'importe qu'elle cruche pourra te le faire ça, t'a pas besoin de moi ! Il riait.

-Mouai… Venant de toi ça aurait été plus flatteur !

-Parce que je suis le survivant ?

-Rien à voir ! Bon t'a finis de manger ! Allons nous promener ça va être amusant puisque y'a personne ! Et si tu t'ennuies on ira jouer à cache-cache dans la cabane hurlante !

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça on dirait un pervers !

-C'est le but Potty' !

-C'est gênant !

-Pudique ?

-La ferme ! Idiot ! »

Et le blond replongea dans un rire que seule sa voix pouvait produire tant la mélodie était agréable à écouter.

« -Bon on y va ! S'impatienta Harry. »

Ils se levèrent dans un même élan, Draco déposa l'argent qu'ils avaient dépensé pour leur repas et fit disparaître les restes par magie. Ils quittèrent le bar avant d'aller flâner dans les rues de prés au lard. Chacun de leur côté ils regardaient les boutiques qui les intéressaient… Soudain une pensée traversa l'esprit du survivant… Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser pendant l'heure du repas…

« -Hey Malfoy ! Si j'ai bien compris… On est seul sur terre, et ce n'est pas un rêve ?

-Tu as trouvé ça tout seul Potter ?

-Alors… Tu vas me laisser ? –Regard suspicieux du blond qui haussa un sourcil- Je veux dire, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry, on va se séparer chacun de notre côté si les choses ne changent pas… C'est bien ça ?

-On reparlera de tout ça plus tard Potter ! Pour l'instant essaye de t'amuser autant que tu le peu avec la personne que tu détestes le plus !

-Tu es loin d'être la personne que je déteste le plus …

-Vraiment ? C'est toujours bon à savoir ! Un jour tu me diras qui il y a avant moi !

-C'est pas franchement difficile à deviner… Mais quand ces personnes seront mortes tu deviendras effectivement le premier ! Il étouffa discrètement son rire.

-J'aurais fait en sorte que tes sentiments changent d'ici là ! »

Harry ne comprit pas la signification de cette phrase, ou plutôt il s'efforça de ne pas la comprendre pour ne pas être entraîné dans des complications. C'était tellement plus simple le déni de ce qui pourtant était évident… Les choses changent et surtout il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis… Il préférait rester un imbécile !

Puis soudain les yeux du survivant s'arrêtèrent sur une robe de sorcier d'une boutique de fringue dans laquelle il n'était jamais rentrée. Jamais rien ne lui avait plu dans cette boutique, ou plutôt à chaque fois il passait sans la regarder… Il n'était pas du genre à acheter des vêtements. En tout cas il trouvait cette robe superbe. Il savait aussi que ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle siérait le mieux, mais plutôt au blond qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui regardait la boutique d'en face. La robe était faite avec un matériau qui semblait aussi doux que de la soie, mais tout de même moins glissant, un mélange de deux tissus différent. Elle était grise avec des broderies sur les manches, sur le devant, dans le dos et sur le bas de la robe avec un fil noir qui en fonction de la lumière démontrait une gamme de vert impressionnante. La robe était fermée par une chaîne, la seule chose qui aurait pu clocher pour un Serpentard était les deux petits boutons en forme de tête de lions qui permettait de tenir la chaînette et de fermer la robe. Harry détailla le vêtement, la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé une vitrine avec autant d'insistance c'était pour un balai. Une fois qu'il connut la robe dans les moindres détails il se risqua à regarder le prix, plutôt élevé pour une robe… Mais tout a fait dans ses moyens. Une idée lui vint, après tout Draco lui avait dit qu'ils étaient là pour s'amuser.

Et tout les deux en chœur appelèrent le nom de l'autre avant que le silence ne s'installe quelques secondes. Ensuite Draco s'approcha d'Harry pour savoir en premier ce qu'il voulait, surpris que le survivant prenne une initiative quelconque.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Euh … Harry respira un grand coup et se lança, son idée ne lui paraissait plus aussi bonne maintenant que l'intéressé était là. Ba en faite c'est en rapport avec la robe qui est là –en là montrant du doigt- je te vois tout le temps en robe noir et comme tu m'a dit que nous devions nous amuser –il reprit confiance en lui- j'voudrais que tu l'essaie !

-Hum…

encore ce sourire pervers … pensa Harry.

Et en quel honneur ?

-Parce que je t'imagine très bien dedans et que je suis sur que ça t'ira !

-C'est les couleurs typiques des Serpentard.

-Avec l'emblème des Griffondors … »

Draco regarda le lion et se décida.

« -Okay je veux bien l'essayer ta robe ! Si elle ne me va pas tu entendra parler de moi !

-Quoi on ne peut pas dévêtir un Malfoy sans raison valable ?

-Tu peux toujours essayer. Il rit.

-Si elle te va tu me laisseras te l'acheter ?

-En remerciement pour hier dans les toilettes ? Il rit derechef face à sa remarque en attendant la réaction d'Harry.

-Prend ça comme tu veux !

-Okay tu peux me l'acheter mais à une condition ! Ce que j'avais l'intention de te demander tout à l'heure, tu sera obliger de le faire !

-D'accord !

-Tu ne réfléchis même pas Potter ? Suicidaire va ! »

Harry eu peur sur le coup… Evidemment il avait répondu bien trop vite, et pourquoi cet empressement pour que Draco essaye cette robe. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien du tout, mais il aimait la tournure que prenaient les choses ! Il trouvait cela vraiment… amusant !

Ils rentrèrent dans le magasin avec plus de mal que dans le bar mais réussirent, prirent la robe de la vitrine avec une étiquette sur laquelle était marqué « ajustement magique » ce qui signifiait en gros « taille unique ». Draco ne pris pas la peine de rentrer dans une cabine, il ôta sa veste, et juste pour contrarier Harry qui venait de s'asseoir tout près, il commença à défaire sa ceinture, puis sa braguette.

« -Hey mais qu'est ce que tu fout Malfoy !!

-Avoue Potter t'attendait que ça !

-Arrête ça tout de suite Crétin !

-Bah ou est l'intérêt que j'essaye cette robe si je porte des vêtements ?

-Tu me soûle arrêtes ça tout de suite !! »

Voulant en finir avec cette situation gênante Harry se leva, força Malfoy à se plaquer contre un mur. Seulement le pantalon de Malfoy tomba avant que le brun ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Laissant à l'air libre les jambes fines et blanches du Serpentard. Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire moqueur, le survivant soupira, ferma les yeux et remonta le pantalon, puis il ferma la braguette avant d'enlacer Draco avec force. Il se calma dans les bras du blond et à sa grand surprise il n'y eu pas de remarque sarcastique venant casser l'ambiance, ni de moquerie déplacé… Juste un silence et une main qui caressait les cheveux d'ébènes du Griffondors avant de passer dans son dos…

« -Bon maintenant trêve de plaisanterie, essaye la robe !

-A vos ordres ! »

La voix du blond, un simple murmure fit frissonner Harry qui relâcha son étreinte. Et se rassis sur un banc en attendant de voir Draco porter la robe couleur pierre. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et enfila la robe qui comme l'avait décréter Harry devant la vitrine lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle s'ajusta parfaitement à la taille du Serpentard, moulant son torse et ses hanches avant de descendre gracieusement jusqu'à ses mollet, les manches quand à elles étaient plutôt amples ce qui permettait de facilement se mouvoir. Harry sourit, il était fière du résultat, Draco n'avait pas besoin d'une robe spécial pour être beau, et le Griffondors savait que peu importe la robe Draco serait superbe. Mais il appréciait le fait d'avoir eu raison. Il se surprit dans ses pensées, et était dérangé par le faite que Draco le fascine. C'était un peu le cas de beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard, il était odieux, impossible à vivre mais il se dégageait de lui une certaine classe. Harry devait s'avouer qu'être près de lui devenait une sorte de privilège inexplicable.

« -Elle te plait Malfoy ?

-Et à toi ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle doit plaire !

-Si elle te plait je la prends.

-C'est moi qui paye en même temps… Mais oui, ça me plait…

-Hum…

-A quoi tu pense ?

-A… Ce qu'il se passe entre nous, à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous…depuis le tout début. La franchise du blond perturba Harry mais il n'en montra rien et répondit normalement.

-Croire que c'est un cauchemar est plus facile, plus compréhensible. Je suis pommé… Ton fantasme n'explique en rien ton attitude …

-C'est vrai… Il te faut vraiment une explication ?

-Non… On la prend alors ou pas cette robe ?

Draco soupira, Harry évitait de parler…Leur conversation de la veille lui avait suffit. Draco aussi était plein de question et de doute. Chacun d'entre eux était plongé dans un conflit intérieur que seule la discussion pouvait régler. Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit capable de se parler. Harry pouvait accepter Draco comme il était, en faite son côté prétentieux ne le dérangeait plus tant que ça… Il avait appris à le connaître de l'extérieur même si au final c'était comme s'il ne savait toujours rien de lui… Draco pris la parole le faisant redescendre sur terre:

« -Potter… Pourquoi m'a tu enlacé ? Tu aurais pu me frapper ! M'insulter ! Alors pourquoi cette alternative ?

Face à cette réflexion Harry ne sut que répondre… Il était totalement piègé… Draco l'avait poussé à bout tout à l'heure. Mais il avait raison, d'autres alternatives étaient possible. Pourtant le Griffondors avait l'impression d'être faible ses derniers temps, il ne supportait plus de se battre. Il avait donc choisis de suivre la facilité. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas l'impression que les choses étaient plus faciles. Quant à Draco il espérait que cette réponse l'aiderait à y voir plus clair sur les sentiments du survivant, que cette réponse serait la solution à de nombreux problèmes.

« -Sincèrement ? Je n'en ai aucune idée… Depuis le début je fuis… C'était une façon de prendre la fuite, de t'arrêter… J'ai l'impression d'avoir …Il s'arrêta. J'en dis trop là !

-Non continue ! Draco lui sourit gentiment, il avait besoin de savoir.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir moins de regret ainsi… Que si je t'avais frappé… Et puis… ton contact ne me dérange plus maintenant, je crois que je me suis habitué…

Draco renouvela son sourire.

-Tu crois qu'on peut rentrer à deux là-dedans ?

-Quoi ? »

Et avant que Harry n'est pu protester, Draco ouvrit ses bras et fit signe au Griffondors de le rejoindre. Sans réfléchir le Griffondors se leva puis se glissa dans les bras du blond. Il passa ses bras sous la robe pour venir poser ses mains sur le dos de Draco, pendant que celui-ci referma la robe qui s'étira automatiquement pour enfermer les deux sorciers à l'intérieur du vêtement. Il restèrent ainsi quelque minutes sans rien se dire ; sans bouger. Draco vint juste se poser contre un mur pour pouvoir supporter le poids d'Harry plus longtemps. Il passa ses bras dans le dos du Griffondors, puis sous ses vêtements pour caresser Harry de ses doigts froid, celui-ci frémit à ce contact, il avait honte… Honte de se montrer faible, honte des battements accélérés de son cœur et honte de ne pas détester être dans cette situation avec le blond. Il humait l'odeur de Draco et se colla le plus possible à son corps chaud. Il serait resté ainsi encore longtemps mais finit par se détacher à contre cœur de son emprise, il laissa la robe reprendre forme initiale. Le survivant passa ses mains sur le torses de sa Némésis, remonta jusqu'à ses épaules pour lui enlever la robe, il la posa sur un banc et regarda avec insistance Draco avant de le plaquer contre le mur pour être encore plus près de lui, les bras de Draco qui à l'instant était au dessus de sa tête emprisonné par la poigne d'Harry vinrent se poser autours de ses épaules …

« - Je te hais Malfoy ! Finis par lâcher Harry.

-Si tu me hais de cette façon alors je ne te retiendrais pas Potter…

-J'aimerais…

-Oui ?

-En apprendre plus sur toi … »

Gêné il nicha sa tête dans le cou du blond puis ils lâchèrent leur emprise. Draco souriait de façon bienveillante puis il s'approcha de l'oreille du survivant et lui murmura qu'il lui en apprendra peut être plus tard… Quand ils seront vraiment intimes. Harry ne saisissait pas ce que le blond voulait dire par « intime » et ne voulait pas le savoir tout de suite. Draco remarqua la gêne et enchaina sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire tout à l'heure.

« - Je crois que c'est à mon tour maintenant !

-Mince j'avais oublié ça… C'est quoi cette malheureuse chose que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Paye et sort dehors tu verras bien ! »

Harry s'exécuta, paya la robe, la rangea dans un sac et vint rejoindre Draco dans la rue toujours déserte, il était en train de regarder la boutique juste en fasse et Harry prit peur en regardant l'enseigne faites de néons qui ne devait pas briller souvent avec lesquelles était inscrit : « tatoo, piercing & co. » Il se demanda ce que Draco voulait lui faire faire …

« -Malfoy explique moi ton idée !

-Hum te transpercer le corps rien de plus ! Okay okay je m'explique me regarde pas comme ça ! En faite c'est simple, j'ai vu ça … ça m'a plu et puis le reste c'est comme toi quoi ! Je me suis dit que ça t'irais bien.

-Mouai enfin la robe t'es pas obligé de la porter tous les jours…

-Un piercing non plus !

-Et un piercing où ?

-Où tu veux !

-A l'oreille alors …

-Ça me va ! Je pourrais le voir plus facilement comme ça ! Il souriait.

-Bon et c'est quoi le piercing en question, un truc pour me ridiculiser c'est ça ?

-Je sais pas comment tu va le prendre … »

Draco lui montra du doigt un piercing qui de toute façon ne pouvait se mettre qu'à l'oreille, c'était un serpent qui s'entourait autours du lobe, deux petites émeraudes remplaçaient les yeux du reptile, celui-ci était en argent. Le prix n'était pas non plus donné … Harry ne fut pas étonné du choix du piercing mais il fut étonné que Draco veuille lui faire porter. Soudain une idée, qu'il rétracta aussitôt, lui traversa l'esprit. Il se demanda si Draco ne voulait pas faire ça pour montrer qu'ils étaient proches ? Montrer une certaines appartenance au blond ? Il ne voulait pas partir sur ce terrain et oublia, après tout il pouvait changer le piercing dés qu'il le voudrait ! Et puis personne ne pourrait savoir d'où se piercing venait.

« -Ce qui est bien c'est qu'on aura que le piercing à payer ! Vu que c'est moi qui vais te percer !

-Hein ?

-Ba oui ! Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire ? Non ! Donc je vais te percer l'oreille ! Je suis sur que ça t'ira bien !

-J'ai une mauvaise impression de déjà entendu ! Harry n'osa pas le questionner sur ses compétences. Il prit peur, comment Draco pouvait-il savoir faire un piercing alors que lui-même n'en porte aucun… Aucun de visible … »

Draco sourit et emmena Harry à l'intérieur de l'atelier en le traînant par la manche.

« -Bon c'est pas compliqué, tu t'assoie je prépare tout et hop c'est fait !

-ça fait mal ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, et puis de toute façon je vais te lancer un sort qui te fera cicatriser dans les 5 minutes suivantes, donc tu ne sentiras rien et je pourrais te mettre le piercing tout de suite !

-Okay. »

Draco prépara la prothèse sur le pistolet et une fois le produit placé sur l'oreille d'Harry il plaça le pistolet à l'endroit ou un point avait été fait au préalable avec un feutre. Puis il appuya sur la détente. Harry grimaça alors qu'au final il n'avait sentit qu'un petit picotement le long de son lobe. Ensuite Draco lança quelque sort et dans les deux minutes qui suivirent l'enchantement il pu placer la boucle avec le serpent sur l'oreille du survivant à la place de la prothèse.

« -Et voila c'est finit. Comme tu as été sage tu as le droit à une récompense non ?

-Traite moi comme un gamin j'te dirais rien ! »

Draco l'embrassa sur le front et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« -On est vraiment en train de faire n'importe quoi pas vrai ?

-Si tu as des remords tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi Malfoy ; c'est déjà ça !

-Tu me détestes encore plus ?

-Moins qu'avant… Je crois… Mais ça dépendra de ce que tu as l'intention de dire désormais !

-On est ami ?

-Non. Ta définition du mot ami est trop tordue, et puis tu vas faire quoi une fois que je t'aurais dit oui ? Tu vas le dire à ton père ? Quoi que maintenant il doit me détester… Est-ce que ça t'apporte quelque chose de m'avoir comme ami ?

-Alala – il soupira - c'est toi qui es trop tordus ! Le jour où tu comprendras tu voudras bien, et puis je pense te l'avoir déjà expliqué. Par contre … Mon père te déteste depuis toujours.

-Hum… Dit pourquoi est tu comme ça tout d'un coup… Alors qu'il y a quelque jour tu me haïssais.

-Je ne te hais pas … C'est plutôt que ça m'énerve tout ça… J'ai été con et c'est toi qui m'as détesté… Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'essayer de te rendre la pareil en devenant un salaud. Mais même ça, ça a échoué parce que tu t'en fous totalement de ce que je peux bien penser ou ressentir… Si je t'avais détesté… Je t'aurais sans doute évité, mais… j'avais besoin que tu t'occupes de moi…

-Tu a l'air tellement… Enfin c'est comme si quoi que l'on te dise ça ne t'affecte pas ! Tu passe ton temps à blesser les autres et de ton côté tu es comme intouchable. C'est chiant à la fin de ne pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, alors j'ai préféré ne jamais essayé. Pour moi tu étais quelqu'un d'horrible point barre.

-Je vois… Il faut te dire les choses clairement pour que tu les comprennes…

-Je ne comprends rien et pourtant je me laisse faire… Je suis à la fois terrifié et apaisé à tes côtés…

Draco rapprocha ses lèvres de celle du Griffondors, il l'embrassa doucement et frôla sa joue avec son nez. Le Griffondors frissonna il aimait ce genre de contact alors il posa sa main sur la joue du blond et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Potter…On ferait mieux de rentrer maintenant. Saches juste que j'ai décidé de laisser de côté mon éducation avec toi … On a déjà perdu beaucoup de temps… Je suis sincère j'aurais voulu être ton ami …

Et sur ces simples mots ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Cette fois si leurs mains étaient simplement enlacées… Il cherchait par ce léger contact à comprendre ce qu'il ne comprenait pas… Harry était le plus paumé des deux. Parce que tout lui semblait simple aux côtés de Draco, rien n'était compliqué sauf ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant… La haine ? Pas du tout… C'était une haine d'adolescent ingrat au début, après ça s'est transformé en ignorance, désormais c'est quelque chose d'autre et il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

« -J'espère qu'on va vite se réveiller !

-Ça te dérange à ce point tout ça ? Demanda Draco.

-Là n'est pas le problème… C'est juste que, nos deux vies sont différentes quand il y a un monde fou autours de nous… Jamais je ne voudrais m'attacher à toi car je sais… comment tu es… et ce qui se passera après…

-Tu es en train de t'attacher à moi là ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien… Oublie… »

Harry resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts et continua à marcher en silence…Il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il sentait la chaleur qui se dégageait de la main du blond au creux de sa paume. Ils rentrèrent, mangèrent, parfois parlaient, rigolaient les choses étaient redevenus normal. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, bien plus que la veille. Puis à la fin du repas ils allèrent dans leur dortoir. Ils allaient s'engouffrer dans la chambre avant que Draco ne bloque Harry contre la pierre froide à quelque pas de la porte. Le Serpentard fit du Griffondors sont prisonnier en bloquant ses poignet contre les parois de pierre.

« -Malfoy…soupira t'il.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir cette nuit si on dort ensemble Potter… Son regard était franc et droit, son ton montrait qu'il ne blaguait pas.

-Te retenir de quoi ?

-Nan mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès. A ton avis ! Harry compris et grimaça.

-Comment peux-tu penser à un truc pareil… Alors qu'on essaye déjà de devenir ami…

-Tu as donc tout oublié merde ! Moi ça fait des mois que je ne pense qu'à ça ! Que tu m'obsèdes, je ne veux pas t'effrayer mais… Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour être ami… Ces deux derniers jours … On ne s'est pas du tout comporté comme des amis si tu veux mon avis.

-Mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça… Je veux dire que n'importe qui suffirait…

-Ah… Je n'ais pas le droit d'avoir envie de toi ? Tu as le droit de m'enlacer, de me faire des reproches de faire ce que tu veux et… en retour… Tu me dis que n'importe qui m'irait… Je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit … Malheureusement tu ne comprends rien ! J'ai peut être l'air sans cœur Potter mais … Il resta silencieux n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase. Il était blessé mais ne voulait pas le montrer, en faite il ne savait pas comment réagir, apparemment son désir était anormal …

-Je me suis peut être trompé sur ton compte mais … Cette fois Draco lui coupa la parole.

-« Peut être », laisse moi rire –en effet il rit… d'un rire jaune mais tout de même- tu t'es planté sur toute la ligne ! Avant je voulais devenir ton ami, certes, mais maintenant tout à changé, essaye de comprendre, je voudrais plus… Devenir… Vraiment important pour toi !

-Je n'y comprends vraiment plus rien ! Il y a trois jours tu m'aurais tué si tu en avais eu l'occasion et là tu me piques une crise parce que je ne peux pas accepter ce que tu me demandes... C'est pas par manque d'envie mais tu pourrais me donner du temps Malfoy … De toute façon on a toujours été con et on ne sait jamais compris pourquoi ça changerait ! »

Harry ne chercha plus à comprendre et laissa son instinct, ou ses pulsions le guider. Sans saisir ce qui le poussa à agir il embrassa Draco …doucement, simplement avant de se libérer de son emprise il murmura : _Est-ce seulement physique ?_ Avant de difficilement … quitter le couloir pour aller dans un autre dortoir… Mettre ses idées au clair…

L'aimer ?

Ne pas l'aimer ?

Il y a trois jours il était en plein deuil, ensuite il a vu des scènes qu'il n'aurait jamais cru imaginable… Et il se rappela pour la première fois, il fit le tri dans ses souvenirs tentant d'oublier le présent !

Sirius se servant de Remus et pourtant l'aimant sincèrement… Un amour qu'il ne pourra jamais recevoir en retour, celui qu'il éprouvait pour James…

Alors c'est de ça dont Draco à peur, de m'aimer sans que je l'aime ? C'est ce que ressente beaucoup de personne… Peut être que ce qui terrifiait Harry était le fait qu'il ne soit pas aimé en retour… Peut être avait-il juste peur que le blond se moque de lui… Il ne pouvait pas le deviner… Sirius et Remus était ami à l'origine… Draco et lui était ennemi, et il ne savait plus du tout ou il en était dans ses sentiments… Il ne se servait pas de Draco et sa présence ne le dérangeait plus. Mais serait-il capable d'accepter d'aller plus loin ? Par envie…

Il réfléchissait… Cette fois Sirius n'étais pas la cause de ses cauchemar il l'aidait à y voir plus clair… Il ne voulait pas cauchemarder ce soir il avait plus important à faire !

Il savait que s'il se laissait aller alors il laisserait Draco faire tout ce qu'il voulait… Mais il était terrifié par ce qui adviendrait le lendemain…

_Devenir sien ?_

_S'abandonner à lui ?_

_Et oublier le reste ?_

_Il était perdu, même si c'était un rêve, il ne pourrait jamais se réveiller normalement désormais… _

Fin de la première partie.

Alors rêves ou pas rêves ? Tel est la question !

**A suivre**

**NDA:** j'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite viendra dans environ une semaine. Reviewer en attendant Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire.


	2. Abandon de soi Egoïsme Impasse

_Why__ dreams have an end ?_

**NDA:** Voila la seconde partie de ce "one shot". (Si l'on peut appeller ça comme ça) Vous allez enfin savoir si Harry rêve ou non.(bien que je juge que ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante du chapitre...) Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de non sens et de chose plus ou moins flou dans cette fic... Elle est trop longue et il y a beaucoup trop de chose différente à gerer, que j'ai mal geré xD. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard (reprise des cours et problème avec certains éléments de l'histoire...) puis pour les fautes d'orthographes (n'ayant pas de beta redaer j'ai eu la flemme xD.)

Bonne lecture.  
Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas .  
Il y a a aussi du lemon dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Partie 2 : Abandon de soi – Egoïsme – Impasse.

C'était un de ces soirs sans lune où l'on ne voyait pas grand-chose à travers les étroites fenêtres du château. Harry regardait dehors sans vraiment regarder, l'esprit embrumé au travers d'étrange pensé… Il avait envie de le voir, dormir à ses côtés… Mais lui attendais plus, pourquoi ?

Harry repensa à tout ce que Draco avait pu lui dire.

« Depuis des mois c'est moi qui fantasme sur la seule personne qui ne m'aimera jamais. »

« C'est pas eux que je voulais… » Il a dit que eux c'était trop simple et que c'était avec moi qu'il voulait être ami… mais quand je lui ais demandé si c'était vraiment ça il a répondu « quelque chose dans le genre ! » Ça veut dire qu'il en attend plus de moi ?

Au dessus d'ami, il y a amant. Harry rougit à cette pensée il s'imagina dans les bras de Draco, comme lors de son voyage dans la pensine. Son cœur s'accéléra, il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Draco avait l'air sincère, mais même cette possibilité effrayait le survivant … Il désirait Draco ça il en était pratiquement certains. Cette idée l'aurait dégouté il y a quelque jour mais il avait finit par prendre goût au caresse du blond. C'était simple… Il suffisait de se laisser emporter… Mais pouvait-il vraiment accepter tout ça aussi facilement ? Il pourrait oublier, lors d'une soirée, tout ce qui le préoccupait… N'étais ce pas pitoyable et égoïste de penser ainsi ? De se servir de Draco pour son propre bien ? Après tout durant toutes ses années Draco n'avait pas été l'être le plus adorable qu'Harry ait côtoyé. Mais était-il nécessaire de lui rendre l'ascenseur. Puis il se mit à penser –toujours dans son optique du rêve- que ça ne ferait de mal à personne, si ici, dans ce monde où ils sont seuls, ils se désirent, pourquoi aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments ? Finalement il se décida, il souhaitait le rejoindre, au moins pour discuter… Ils ne pouvaient pas rester silencieux, ils devaient déterminer de ce genre de chose ensemble. La façon dont Draco lui parlait faisait naître en lui quelques espoirs. Il avait l'impression que Draco ne se moquait pas de lui, bien qu'il n'en soit pas sur… Mais si Draco faisait ça pour autre chose que pour rassasier son appétit sexuel ça lui allait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il souhaita lui parler. Pour être sur.

Harry sortit du dortoir dans lequel il s'était cloitré et marcha parfois rapidement parfois très lentement jusqu'à celui du Serpentard. Il rentra doucement dans la chambre et la balaya du regard. Il mit du temps avant de trouver le blond terré, accroupie, la tête posé contre un mur dans un coin de la chambre. Harry ne su que faire au premier abord puis il avança lentement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco qui ne daigna pas réagir.

Première hypothèse il s'est endormi. Deuxième, il se moque de qui rentre dans sa chambre, sachant qu'ils ne sont que deux dans le château. La deuxième fut la bonne car c'est seulement après quelque minute qu'il consentit à tourner la tête vers Harry. Celui-ci s'étant au préalable assis à côté de lui en regardant vaguement le coin de la pièce. Il faisait trop sombre pour y voir quelque chose de toute manière.

Le silence était agréable ? Absolument pas, insupportable serait le terme qui correspondrait le mieux. Aucun des deux garçons ne parlaient, il n'y avait rien à dire et pourtant… Il faudrait rompre ce silence.…

« -Pourquoi vouloir à ce point se rapprocher de moi ? »

Draco resta silencieux.

« -C'est difficile de savoir ce que tu pense vraiment. Et puis je suis terrifié il faut dire… pas à propos de sexe. C'est plutôt… difficile à expliquer… Mais…

-La ferme ! Lâche sèchement Draco. »

Harry fut blessé, il ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'il devait faire, parler ne servait donc à rien ? Il s'énerva sur le coup, puis respira un grand coup pour reprendre son calme. Il faisait des efforts mais apparemment c'était impossible que tout les deux puissent parler sans s'engueuler. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, tout lui semblait insupportable. Ses mains étaient moites et sa gorge sèches. Il serra les points, des larmes de rages vinrent inonder ses yeux. D'un geste du bras il les réprima avant qu'elles ne tombent.

_Le silence était pesant._

Tout les deux ne savait que dire, comment agir, chacun dans leur désarroi respectif…Harry commença à se lever en chuchotant que c'était une mauvaise idée de revenir. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu se relever complètement la main de Draco s'accrocha à sa robe et lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

Harry se plaça en face du Serpentard et le plaqua contre le mur. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, d'un regard indéchiffrable et pourtant décidé. Ses yeux faisait des allers retour entre le sol, le mur et les yeux du blond. Il hésita et finit par se lancer.

« -Alors… Je peux parler ? »

Draco ne dit rien et hocha légèrement de la tête pour acquiescer.

« -Donc… J'ai juste peur de t'aimer… Parce que ça implique beaucoup trop de chose… Mais je crois que j'ai quand même un peu besoin de toi… Alors, je … je suis d'accord… On peut faire ça dans notre intérêt commun. J'ai peur de m'attacher à toi, parce que c'est facile ça… Le plus dur c'est de regarder la vérité en face et de se dire qu'on s'est fait avoir… Je n'allais pas bien récemment, maintenant ça va mieux et je crois que c'est grâce à toi… Parce que grâce à tout ça je peux oublier ce qui me préoccupait avant… Je ne veux pas foutre tout ça en l'air…C'est un peu confus à expliquer et pourtant en moi tout est clair ! »

Draco ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres du survivant pour le faire taire puis il l'attrapa par la cravate et le tira vers le lit, l'allongea pour se placer au dessus de lui. L'embrasser doucement, vaguement passer ses mains sur son torse. Une étrange bouffé de chaleur traversa le corps d'Harry et il frissonna au contact des doigts de Draco.

« -Potter je ne suis pas celui que tu crois … Tu sais si tu m'avais été indifférent je ne t'aurais pas parlé de ça, je t'aurais emmené dans mon lit, je t'aurais chauffé et le reste aurait suivit.

_Harry souri._

-Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi patient. D'habitude je les prends dans un couloir ou dans une salle ! Je ne prends pas la peine de leur montrer ma chambre ! D'habitude je n'attends pas deux jours et me satisfait directement sur place ! D'habitude je ne m'énerve pas sur eux ! Je te promets de répondre à toutes tes questions, laisse moi juste…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et embrassa Harry qui depuis le début le regardais tendrement. Ils avaient changé tout les deux, il leur sembla bien loin désormais le temps de leur première rencontre… Puis tout d'un coup Harry pensa à quelque chose d'autre, une chose qu'il avait vue dans la pensine et sur laquelle il n'avait demandé aucun détail à Draco. Il avait préféré taire cette vision, mais peut être avait-elle un rapport avec lui… Avant d'aller plus loin il devait savoir.

« -Malfoy ?

-Oui ?

-Avant que… Je peux te poser une dernière question ? Le blond le regarda circonspect.

-Je t'écoute…

-…Pourquoi… Ton père te criait dessus quand tu étais gosse ? Qu'est ce que tu avais fait ? Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent d'horreur un millième de seconde avant de redevenir normal. Harry remarqua la terreur qui s'était emparé du blond, ses points s'étaient refermés sur les oreillers avant de se détendre. S'il te plait, explique-moi …

-… C'est difficile à expliquer – il rigolait nerveusement- Rien de bien grave… C'était après la rentrée, pendant les vacances…. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père autant en colère, pour une fois ce qu'il avait prévu était tombé en ruine. J'avais tous foutu en l'air, il m'avait confié une tâche bien trop importante pour un gamin de mon âge… Mais maintenant, je crois que j'ai bien fait d'avoir été aussi con…

_Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres._

-Et quel était cette tâche si importante ?

-C'est simple… Je devais à tous prix devenir ton ami… »

Soudain Harry se sentit mal, il ne savait plus où poser les yeux. Draco avait alors raison, tout ça, toute cette haine était seulement sa faute… Il se souvint du regard apeuré, presque suppliant de Draco enfant. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose ai pu se passé… Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Draco doivent devenir à tous prix son ami. Le survivant prit Draco dans ses bras et vint nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« -C'est de la pitié ? Demanda le blond.

-Non… Peut être une façon de m'excuser… Tout ça c'est de ma faute ?

-En partit…. Mais, mon père est un mangemort, imagine l'horreur si tu étais devenu mon ami… Jamais tu n'aurais compris qu'il fallait combattre Voldemort… »

Harry prit conscience que son raisonnement était juste, peut être que rien n'aurait été pareil…

«- Alors, ça ne te dérange pas que les choses se passent ainsi ?

-Désormais je peux faire ce que je veux de toi et tu es protégé de mon père… Alors non ça ne me dérange pas.

-C'est de ça dont tu parlais quand tu disais « devenir plus intime. » ?

- Je crois bien que oui.»

Draco l'embrassa avant de venir chatouiller le creux de son cou avec son nez. Cette fois plus questions d'être dérangé par la curiosité du survivant.

Sur le coup, Harry eu une nouvelle prise de conscience et ce dit que peut être tout cela n'était vraiment qu'un rêve ou que Draco se moquait de lui… Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, il ne voulait pas reculer alors il le prit de nouveau dans ses bras accrochant avec force ses mains à sa chemise. Il écarta les jambes pour que Draco viennent se nicher encore plus près de lui. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Draco pour y voir plus clair finit par allumer la petite lampe qui trainait sur la table de cheveux et il regarda Harry avec surprise :

« - Où sont passés tes lunettes ?

-J'ai mis des lentilles…

-Je vois, Draco sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du Griffondors, puis sur ses paupières. Ça te va bien ! »

Il le dévisagea assez longtemps, juste suffisamment pour le faire rougir. Ensuite il vint l'embrasser, un simple baiser, simplement ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. Draco voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite. C'était cette nuit que tout allait se jouer, il devait ainsi prouver à Harry qu'il était sincère et qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas le laisser partir. Avec un sourire lubrique il entreprit d'enlever le T-shirt à manches longues du Griffondors laissant ses doigts glisser sur les abdos entretenu par le Quidditch. Puis ce fut au tour du pantalon de disparaître, Harry tressaillit en sentant les mains du blond descendre le long de ses jambes. Draco lui laissa son boxer pour ne pas trop l'effrayer.

« -Est-ce que tu as peur Harry ? » C'était la première fois que le blond l'appelait par son prénom. Il resta figer quelques secondes envahi par un étrange sentiment de plénitude. Il aurait souhaité que Draco répète son prénom à l'infini de sa voix sinueuse.

« -C'est un peu effrayant… Mais ça ira, j'ai beaucoup trop envie de continuer. Ils sourirent tout les deux puis vinrent s'embrasser, plus franchement cette fois-ci. Draco laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps du rouge et or, commençant par son torse avant de caresser lentement ses cheveux. Une fois le baiser finit Harry se laissa prendre au jeu et commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche qui cachait mesquinement le corps du Serpentard. Harry s'énerva quelque peu sur les boutons et Draco décida d'ôter lui-même ses vêtements. Une fois lui aussi en boxer il laissa Harry profiter quelque secondes de la vue.

« -Tu es vraiment beau Harry. Finit-il par avouer.

-Je pensais justement la même chose.

-Quel narcissique tu fais !

-Mais non idiot ! Je parlais de toi ! »

Harry se mit à rire, la technique conçut pour qu'il se détende avait fonctionné et habilement le blond passa ses doigts sous le boxer du Griffondors. Le caressant puis le massant lentement tandis qu'il couvrait son cou de baiser. Harry ferma les yeux après avoir sursauté, il plissa les yeux pour retenir son désir. Finalement il ne pu continuer et gémit longuement. Il évitait ainsi le regard de Malfoy qui une fois qu'il eut arrêté de l'embrasser se délecta de la vision du survivant rongé par le plaisir. Draco retira finalement sa main pour venir se coller à Harry. Celui-ci mit du temps avant d'oser écarter les jambes afin que le blond vienne se coller encore plus près. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction lorsque le blond commença à lui donner des coups de reins. Bien vite il apprit à coordonner ses mouvements avec ceux de sa Némésis et ils se retrouvèrent tout d'un coup trop à l'étroit dans leur boxer. Ils se hâtèrent de les retirer désireux d'être encore plus près l'un de l'autre. Complètement nu ils reprirent leur mouvement de va et viens. Harry sentait son esprit quitter son corps. La seule chose qu'il pouvait garder à l'esprit était ce que Malfoy lui faisait subir. Il vint accrocher ses jambes autours de Draco pour l'encourager à être plus violent. Tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante, il frotta son corps sensuellement à celui de son ancien ennemi. Fougueusement il attrapa la nuque du blond pour l'embrasser et rapprocher son visage du siens, leur souffle se mêlait, impatient. Draco ralentit ses mouvements tentant d'atteindre difficilement quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Harry le laissa faire et il pu extirper le tube de lubrifiant. Il le garda dans sa main droite, embrassant de nouveau Harry tout en passant sa main libre le long de son corps pour qu'il se détende. Sa main descendit vers son entrejambe avant de faire glisser ses doigts près de l'entrée du brun. Prudemment il enfonça un doigt à l'intérieur de son corps. Harry plissa les yeux, poussa un léger cri sous l'effet de la douleur et se mit à trembler. Après quelque seconde il s'habitua à cette présence nouvelle. Draco lentement fit des mouvements de va et viens changeant pour de bon l'expression sage du Griffondors. Dés qu'il le pu il enfonça un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt continuant ses mouvements provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés de la part d'Harry. Une fois que l'entrée du rouge et or fut assez élargit le blond le regarda tendrement avant d'ouvrir enfin son tube de lubrifiant et de laisser Harry le déposer sur son entrejambe. Le Griffondors fit exprès de prendre tout son temps pour placer le produit, pas qu'il eut peur de la suite, c'était plutôt parce qu'il aimait entendre les gémissements du blond et regarda son visage sourire de satisfaction. Finalement il le lâcha et le laissa continuer trop impatient de connaître la suite. Toujours souriant, Draco se rapprocha d'Harry qui écarta d'avantage les jambes pour venir les enrouler autours du blond comme la première fois. Ainsi le Serpentard pu s'insinuer lentement à l'intérieur du survivant qui luta contre la douleur. Et se détendit sous les baisers du blond. Draco attendit qu'Harry reprenne son souffle et s'habitue à sa présence avant de ressortir presque totalement puis de réengendrer un mouvement de rein plus violent que précédemment. Un cri sortit de la bouche du Griffondors qui machinalement plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres, il n'avait pas crié à cause de la douleur. Mais plutôt à cause de la surprise procurée par le plaisir. Draco sourit, satisfait. Il retira la main d'Harry et vint l'embrasser en profitant pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'empêcher de crier. Au contraire. Après ça, Draco recommença ses mouvements de va et vient. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Harry sentait le blond s'insinuer en lui de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Il ne savait que faire de ses bras tentant de s'accrocher à tout ce qu'il avait sous la main, ses cris retentissaient dans toute la pièce. Son esprit était tellement troublé que sa honte le quitta sans difficulté. Son cœur tambourinait, il pouvait sentir la présence de Draco parcourir tout son corps. Peu lui importait, leur ancienne relation ou ce qu'il était en train de faire à l'instant. Il se sentait bien ainsi.

La première fois ou il jouit il prononça avec douceur le prénom de son amant. Il ne compta pas le nombre de fois ou cet acte se répéta, répétant le nom de Draco pour un rien. Le blond aurait continué tout la nuit entière juste pour entendre son prénom encore et encore. Tandis que les cris du Griffondors se faisaient de plus en plus prononcé, Draco se laissa finalement aller. Il avait tenu bon jusque là mais n'en pouvait plus de regarder Harry et de sentir ses mains moites s'accrochant désespérément à son dos, de sentir ses jambes l'encourager à continuer. Il trouvait tout ça beaucoup plus excitant que dans son fantasme. Tout était réel cette fois et il ne put s'empêcher de se déverser à l'intérieur du corps du Griffondors. Ne répondant plus de rien ses mouvements s'accélérèrent encore, montant en crescendo. Ils accordèrent leur mouvement à cette allure pendant quelques minutes tandis qu'Harry continuait de l'encourager. Jusqu'à ce qu'un changement s'opère en eux deux. Ce fut tout d'un coup comme si Draco martelait quelque chose à l'intérieur de son corps et que le survivant en demandait toujours plus

Harry gémit en essayant de reprendre son souffle, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait. Draco ne bougeait plus mais c'était comme s'il s'entait encore sa présence venir de plus en plus vite en lui. Harry se cambra une dernière fois avant de se laisser ensuite, lentement, retomber sur le matelas toujours envahie de cette étrange sensation de bien être heurtant tout son corps. A bout de souffle un large sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage ainsi que sur celui de son amant. Un rire presque nerveux les prit pendant que Draco quittait le corps du Griffondors, il continua à embrasser et à caresser du bout des doigts le rouge et or. Quand ils furent calmés Draco vint s'allonger à ses côtés et le regarda affectueusement.

Ils ne dirent rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Harry exténué s'endormit très vite toujours avec le même sourire sur les lèvres. La fatigue ne tarda pas non plus à emporter Draco.

_Quelque chose avait changé pour toujours…_

Au réveil de cette journée pas d'alouette venant chanter. Juste un impétueux fantôme venant rôder dans les dortoirs des Serpentard. Fourrant son nez là où il ne devrait pas, regardant ce qu'il ne devrait pas voir. Avec un rire sadique il marqua le début de la vérité qui allait enfin être révélé. L'alouette avait apporté la mort, Peeves apportera juste le désarroi…

De l'autre côté de la porte deux jeunes amants se réveillait.

Harry regardait le blond depuis deux bonnes minutes déjà, une fois que celui-ci commença à ouvrir ses yeux une main vint lui caresser la joue et un sourire le gratifia.

« -Bonjour Draco !

-Bien dormie petit Griffondors ?

-Aha, jamais aussi bien pioncé et toi ?

-c'était parfait. Harry sourit tendrement, il aurait voulu croire que tout était vrai. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'espérer.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche ! Il embrassa le blond sur les lèvres, puis s'attaqua doucement à son cou, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain dans la pièce d'à coter. Il soupira et s'affala contre un mur pour réfléchir à la veille… Il pouvait surement dire adieu à tout ça… Ça se passait trop bien pour être vrai et il valait mieux éviter de lui faire part de cette théorie. Harry était heureux… Mais pour combien de temps encore ? En faite, peut être qu'il venait de faire la plus belle connerie de sa vie… Ce n'était plus seulement son corps qui était totalement accro au blond…Son cœur l'était aussi, allait-il seulement réussir à s'en passer ? Draco n'était pas seulement responsable, c'est cette fichue situation qui était responsable. S'ils n'avaient pas été seuls toute cette histoire se serait sans doute arrêter à l'affaire des toilettes. Mais même ça il n'en était pas sur. Il se demandait quel genre de garçon était Draco, puis la réponse lui vint automatiquement. C'était le genre à draguer, coucher et ensuite laisser tomber. Et merde Il s'était fait avoir beaucoup trop facilement… Et la seule chose qui le dérangeait c'est que peut être il ne recommencerait plus jamais, peut être qu'il allait le perdre. Parce que Draco n'est pas du genre à avoir un copain, pas du genre à s'attacher à quelqu'un… L'hypothèse du rêve était encore la meilleure car ça signifiait que Draco ne serait jamais rien de cette aventure… Il était assis par terre et réfléchissait, le blond rentra dans la salle de bain et le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-Je t'ai épuisé a ce point là ?

-Je réfléchissais juste…

-Hum… Bon alors on là prend cette douche ?

-Hein ?

-viens ! »

Il lui prit la main et l'entraina dans la douche pour se coller contre lui. Harry sourit et frissonna en sentant le corps nu et chaud du blond se coller à lui tandis qu'il passait ses bras autours de ses épaules. Il l'embrassa sans retenu et ses hanches commencèrent à onduler presque automatique. Draco se mit à rire et alluma le pommeau de douche qui évidemment déversa sur eux une eau glacée. Ils crièrent tout les deux et Harry s'agrippa plus fortement au corps chaud du blond.

-Désolé…Chuchota le survivant, même s'il trouvait idiot de s'excuser juste parce que le blond l'excitait.

-Tu crois qu'on peut atteindre l'extase en dix minutes dans une douche Harry ?

Le concerner rit et rapprocha le blond de lui, il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés une autre dans le bas de son dos le collant ainsi à lui et lui montrant qu'il était d'accord avec sa proposition. Il lui murmura son consentement avec un « Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. » Les mains de Draco avaient commencé à se balader un peu partout, sa langue de même. Il ne s'attarda pas en voyant qu'Harry se mordait les lèvres pour étouffer ses cris et son excitation. Puis l'embrassa langoureusement avant d'entourer les jambes d'Harry autours de ses hanches. Et les mêmes mouvements que la veille se reproduire, un peu plus violemment et rapidement maintenant qu'ils les connaissaient. Ils avaient arrêté l'arrivé d'eau et Harry s'agrippait du mieux qu'il pouvait au corps mouillé du blond qui ondulait ses hanches de plus en plus rapidement. Harry lâcha un soupir d'extase avant de murmuré le prénom de son amant tel un mantra. Harry était tellement bien qu'il ne ressentait plus vraiment la douleur, du moins ce n'était rien comparé au mouvement que faisait le blond avec son corps et qui faisait affluer son sang vers le bas de son ventre. Puis Draco le lâcha, Harry grogna son mécontentement qui ne dura pas longtemps car le Serpentard le retourna contre la paroi froide de la douche et le pénétra par derrière d'un seul coup. La douleur cette fois Harry la ressentie, et ils restèrent quelque minute immobile avant de reprendre. Cette fois Harry fut submergé par le plaisir immédiatement. Tout d'abord celui procuré par les mouvements de hanche du blond le contraignant à onduler lui aussi. Mais aussi par ceux du poignet de Draco sur le membre durcis du survivant. Harry était crispé contre le carrelage et Draco dut l'embrasser doucement dans le cou en lui demandant de se détendre. Ils haletèrent répétant le prénom l'un de l'autre, leur fatigue disparu, ils étaient tout à fait réveillé à présent. Comme prévus en quelque minute ils atteignirent l'extase. Les mêmes sentiments que la veille se réveillèrent et parcoururent leur corps entier. Draco le relâcha juste après ça et ils reprirent leur souffle chacun de leur côté. Une fois assez reposé Harry vint enlacer le blond tandis que celui-ci passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis dans son dos. Le Griffondors continua à passer ses mains sur le corps du Serpentard. Il le regardait et l'embrassait sans lui demander son avis. Profitant de chaque minute qui lui était accordé à ses côtés. Ce qu'il ressentait était réel, mais il ne savait combien de temps il pourrait le vivre.

« -Ah ! Au faite ! Finit par lâcher Draco pour rompre le silence.

-Oui ?

-D'habitude… Je ne couche jamais deux fois avec la même personne ! Je les prends une fois, tire mon coup et me barre. C'est tout ! »

Harry du plonger sa tête dans le cou du blond pour que celui-ci ne voit pas un sourire se dessiner sur son visage tandis qu'il s'empêchait de rire. C'était peine perdu car il arrivait à sentir que Draco aussi souriait. Cette fois il était vraiment heureux. Il n'avait pas fait ça juste pour oublier sa peine, il en avait eu envie. Il appréciait plus que tous la présence du Serpentard à ses côtés. Il en était sur à présent.

Enfin ils prirent leur douche avant de s'habiller. Il ne se doutait pas que tout avait changé à Poudlard. Ou plutôt que tout était revenue à la normale, le rêve allait se transformer en cauchemar. Ils ne pensaient pas que des Serpentards attendaient Draco pour aller petit déjeuner dans la salle commune.

Les rêves de toute façon prennent toujours fin le lendemain matin… Il n'y a pas d'exceptions.

« -Merde Harry ! Tu ne va jamais me croire !

-Quoi ?

- Tout les Serpentards sont là.

-Comment ?!

-Tu as très bien entendu !

-Merde, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tout est redevenu normal… Alors… Que s'est t'il passé ?

-J'en sais rien mais il faut une solution !

-Et bien… Je propose, en vue des circonstances que l'on passe notre vie ici ! Ce n'est pas si mal que ça comme chambre !

-Hors de question ! J'ai plus qu'à te tuer pour effacer les preuves !

-Hey ! Ba…D'accord tue moi ! Fait ce que tu veux ! Mais sors-nous de là ! »

Draco s'approcha dangereusement et fit semblant d'approcher ses mains pour étrangler le survivant. A la place il l'embrassa avant de le faire asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Bon et bien on a qu'à… arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux de pervers je cherche une solution !

-C'est de ta faute, tu as été un très bon professeur !

-Tu apprends tout très vite ! C'est bien ! Mais interdiction que je te vois faire ça a quelqu'un d'autre !

-Crétin ! Bon et bien tu sors ! Tu les fais tous sortir, tu fais semblant d'avoir oublié quelque chose et tu me dis quand je peux sortir à mon tour! Ils attendent que toi je suis sur !

-C'est vrai… Bon et bien c'est un bon plan ça ! On va s'en sortir !

-Ouai… Mais une fois dehors, on devient quoi nous deux ?

-Tout va redevenir comme avant.

-Je m'en doutais… Sa voix manquait d'enthousiasme et c'est avec beaucoup de mal qu'il continua à parler. Et bien je suppose que …

-Pour les autres ! Tout sera comme avant pour les autres ! Si tu ne me laisse pas finir aussi. Pour nous, et bien … Je vais avoir du mal à me passer du toi alors…

-De moi ou de mon cul sir Malfoy ?

-Haha ! Question totalement idiote Potter tu mériterais que je te baffe pour ça ! Donc je disais qu'on pourra se voir, je te ferais redécouvrir des coins du château ! Et tu verras qu'avec moi il te paraitront beaucoup plus…excitant !

-Avec plaisir ! Harry souri, il était rassuré, en faite rien n'allait changer. Même si ce n'était qu'une passade si Draco ne se lassait pas tout de suite de sa proie ça lui allait.

-Bon allez cette fois j'y vais, allons affronter le monde du dehors ! C'est bon chéri tu es assez rassurer ? Ou il faut que je te fasse des promesses types mariage ?

-Rah c'est bon dégage ! »

C'est en rigolant que Draco sortit après l'avoir longuement embrassé. Désormais ils auraient un secret a préservé, il trouvait cette idée amusante et ça lui plaisait. Il ne pourrait jamais en parler à Ron, il ferait une crise cardiaque sinon ! Harry explosa de rire en imaginant la tête que Ron ferait s'il lui disait qu'il avait couché avec Draco Malfoy. Hermione pourrait facilement l'apprendre, elle ne dirait rien. Si ça se trouve elle allait le découvrir, il savait que son amie était perspicace. Il était tout excité à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait vivre avec Draco, des espoirs nouveau fleurissait à l'intérieur de son cœur, un sentiment de flottement le libérait de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir ses derniers temps. Il avait rarement ressentit ça, aussi longtemps. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans un tel état c'était quand Hagrid était venue le chercher pour l'emmener à Poudlard. Maintenant c'est différent certes mais …

Il voudrait retourner avec lui à prés au lard, et même dans d'autre endroit. Bientôt ils pourraient transplaner, visiter des tas deux lieux ensembles. Il avait complètement oublié le fait qu'il eut pensé que c'était un rêve, car Draco avait vraiment été présent avec lui ce matin… Il aurait pu s'enfuir… A moins… Que son but ne soit de le faire souffrir encore d'avantage en ce moquant de lui ouvertement. Ou de le lâcher pour de bon. Il alla face au miroir accroché près de l'armoire et regarda son piercing. Il se renfrogna, s'arrêta de penser à ce genre de chose, il ne voulait pas déprimer. Il devait faire un minimum confiance à Draco, bien qu'il soit terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul.

Draco l'interrompit dans ses pensées il venait lui dire que c'était okay, qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune. Harry après 5 minutes quitta pour de bon le dortoir des Serpentards et se dirigea vers la grande salle quand il fut arrêté par une main qui l'entraina dans un coin pour le plaquer. Il allait frapper mais la personne plaça sa main sur sa bouche et il reconnu l'odeur de Draco.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Draco se plaqua contre Harry et lui souffla dans l'oreille, avant de rire discrètement. Son rire était mélodieux et agréable à écouter, Harry était aux anges sauf que…Draco se foutait de sa gueule là !

-Hey arrête tes conneries !

-Désolé Harry ! C'était trop tentant ! Tu vois bien que tout ça n'était pas un rêve.

-Oui… Je préfère ça… Draco lui sourit gentiment et passa le dos de sa main sur sa joue.

-Sinon, c'était pour te demander… Qu'est ce que tu va dire à tes amis pour ces derniers jours ?

-Comment ça ?

-On a disparu pendant 2 jours…

-Ils s'en sont rendu compte ?

-Oui …

-C'est incroyable cette histoire….

-Oui… Apparemment on a été dans un monde parallèle, il rit, eux sont restés ici et ne nous on pas vu pendant ces 2 jours. J'ai dit au Serpentard que j'étais allez voir Dumbeldore, que je suis tombé dans les pommes et que je me suis réveillés dans ma chambre. Ils m'ont ensuite dit que c'est étrange parce qu'en même temps tu as disparu toi aussi pendant 2 jours… Je ne t'explique pas toute les rumeurs qui ont circulé…

-Quel genre de rumeur ?

-Des trucs comme quoi on aurait commencé à sortir ensemble … Je n'y crois pas ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

-Rah tait toi ! Et arrête de rire toute les trente secondes !

-Désolé !

-Et ne te colle pas à moi comme ça !

-Je vois… En faite tu adore ça !

-Mais la ferme ! Contre son grés Harry était devenu rouge, il savait que Draco avait raison, il savait que tout Poudlard avait raison ! Mais il fallait mentir…

- Draco… Je suis nul lorsqu'il s'agit de mentir…

-J'viens de voir ça ! Mais ça te rend adorable. Il frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes et resta contre son front. Leur dire la même chose que moi, à tes amis, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. Fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Tu te souviens ? C'est ce que je t'avais dit, tout va redevenir comme avant !

-D'accord …Je suis tombé dans les pommes chez Dumbeldore et je me suis réveillé dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas ce matin !

-Voila ! Bonne journée mon poussin ! Draco savait qui l'était ridicule en disant ce genre de chose mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il s'avait à qu'elle point ça agaçait le Griffondors sans en comprendre la raison.

-Abruti ! »

Draco profita de la distraction pour embrasser Harry avec fougue, celui-ci répondit rapidement au baiser. Le baiser s'éternisant ils se collèrent l'un l'autre, Harry posant ses bras autours des épaules de son amant puis passa la main dans ses cheveux. Ils se lâchèrent finalement haletant et souriant. C'était comme la première fois, comme dans ce fichu « rêve ». Harry voulait que cette situation n'ais jamais de trêve.

-J'arrête les idioties désormais ! Ça va devenir intéressant cette histoire ! Conclut Draco.»

_Ensuite ils se dirigèrent chacun de leur côté vers la grande salle._

Lors de l'entrée des Serpentards les regards se firent discret puis plus francs une fois qu'ils aperçurent Draco. Puis Harry entra et tout le monde se tourna vers lui, instinctivement il regarda les profs et vit Hagrid lui faire d'énorme signe de la main avec un sourire en guise de bienvenue dessiner sur son énorme visage. Harry lui sourit, il était content de le voir il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois depuis la rentrée.

Une fois installé à sa table il fit en sorte de ne pas regardé Ron et Hermione même s'il savait à quel point tout deux était curieux.

« -Salut Harry, lança Ron.

-Salut vous deux ! Vous allez bien ?

-Ba ouai et toi ?

-On ne peut mieux !

-Où est ce que tu étais pendant 2 jours ? Questionna Ron.

-Et bien, maintenant il fallait mentir avec perfection, vous vous souvenez que Dumbeldore m'a demandé de venir le voir ? Et bien le cadeau de Sirius était un voyage dans la pensine ! Malheureusement après ça je suis tombé dans les pommes… Apparemment Dumbeldore m'a trouvé et m'a emmené dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas ! Il a du éviter de me ramener dans mon dortoir pour que je me repose ! Et ça a duré deux jours… Finalement Harry avait excellé en mensonge ce jour là.

-Ah ! On s'est inquiété ! M'enfin le directeur devait avoir autre chose à foutre que de nous prévenir ! En plus je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Malfoy aussi à disparu pendant ses deux jours ! Des tas de rumeurs on circulé…Des trucs ridicules, non mais les filles on rien d'autre à faire que d'inventé des histoires de gay ! Surtout entre vous deux !

-Ah nan je ne savais pas du tout Ron. Ba ça n'a rien à voir je ne sais pas pourquoi il a disparu. Et je m'en fous totalement. Il s'empêcha de rire, finalement il trouvait ça amusant de mentir pour la bonne cause.

-Enfin bref je t'ai pris des notes –cette fois Hermione pris la parole – Tu va pouvoir rattrapé tout, on a des tonnes de devoirs que j'ai déjà fait, je t'aiderais. Mc gonnagal et Flitwick nous on dit que tu pouvais les rendre un peu en retard si tu avais une bonne raison pour louper les cours. Rogue évidemment s'en fout il veut que tu lui rendes tout à l'heure !

-D'accord, on verra ça un peu plus tard ! Pour l'instant j'ai faim ! La nuit dernière m'a épuisé et ouvert l'appétit! »

Ils mangèrent et quittèrent la grande salle pour suivre les cours du matin. Tout se passa pour le mieux. Harry arriva à reprendre les cours en routes, il n'avait pas loupé grand-chose à vrai dire, juste quelques histoires mortellement ennuyante et un peu de pratique. Puis quand midi sonna ils rejoignirent de nouveau la grande salle pour aller manger.

« -La France s'est planté au dernier match ! C'est mon père qui m'a dit ça ! Y'a eu au moins 4 blessé tu te rends compte Harry ? L'Angleterre quant à elle a gagné de justesse contre l'Italie. De toute façon il faudrait que tu passe pro on serait sur de gagner à chaque fois ! Et on rendrait l'Angleterre championne du monde de Quidditch !

-Ron…Finit par lâcher Hermione. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas parlé à Harry mais par pitié arrêtez de parler de Quidditch !

-Héhé désolé Hermione, s'excusa Harry, promit on arrête ! De toute façon on ne mange pas la bouche pleine je crois !

-Mais Harry j'avais encore plein de chose à te raconter !!

-On en parlera plus tard !

-Tu parles si sa se trouve plus tard il va t'arriver une tuile et ça sera mort ! Ron pensait à l'état de déprime d'Harry. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami, d'avoir retrouvé le survivant de d'habitude, celui avec qui il pouvait parler de Quidditch et regarder des magazines pendant les cours. Harry lui avait manqué, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Alors il souhaita en profiter.

- On verra bien ! Harry rigolait, ses deux amies n'en parleraient pas mais il trouvait Harry épanouis. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Ils ne s'en plaignaient pas au contraire et mêlèrent leur joie à celle d'Harry.

-Bon appétit ! Finit par conclure Ron avec gaieté. »

_Fin,_

Mot en une syllabe qui signifie tellement à partir de rien… Mot qui marque évidemment la naissance de son contraire, c'est-à-dire le début d'une autre chose. Ce phénomène allait justement ce manifesté à ce moment même, ça allait être la fin d'une période et le début d'une autre. La fin est une chose inévitable, fatidique…

Tout à un début, et en ce jour là il y a eu cette chose triviale et si habituelle que la distribution du courrier par les hiboux. C'est sur que pour des gens normaux cette habitude peu paraitre singulière, pourtant les élèves de Poudlard y avait le droit tout les jours. Harry en faisait partit et lui plus que les autres étaient habitués à ne rien recevoir. Les rares fois ou il recevait quelque chose était un évènement notable. Et ce midi tout était normal, rien de notable. Tous les élèves abonnés à la Gazette du sorcier la reçurent comme tous les midis, et évidemment Ron était admis dans le lot. Comme d'habitude Harry attendait que Ron est finit de le feuilleté pour le regarder à son tour. Mais aujourd'hui en ce jour tout à fait normal, tout fut pourtant différent. La distribution n'était pas encore finie et quelques hiboux étaient encore en plein travail. Quand des exclamations d'horreur, des rires moqueur retentirent dans toute la salle, des « non !» emplie d'horreur, des « jle savais ! » triomphant. Ces cris désagréable perdurait, Harry n'en comprenait pas la raison mais était trop occupé à manger. Puis il sentit le regard choqué et défiguré de Ron le dévisagé… Il n'en comprit pas la raison et ne préférait pas savoir… Il avait peur. La moitié des élèves de la salle le regardait. Il sentit quelqu'un quitter la pièce avec un vacarme assourdissant mais ne préférait pas tourner la tête de toute façon il entendit Pansy Parkinson crier à travers la salle « Draco attend moi ! ». Que se passait-il, pourquoi autant d'agitation autours de la Gazette, pourquoi Draco avait-il quitté la salle ?

Harry pris son courage et tourna la tête une nouvelle fois vers Ron, celui-ci sans même le regarder lui jeta le journal sous le nez.

Et à ce moment ce fut la fin, plus rien à ajouté tout était dit… A ce moment précis Harry aurait souhaité s'étouffer avec ses œufs, que Voldemort débarque dans la salle et le tue, qu'il se fasse piétiner par un troll. N'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire du moment que son cœur s'arrêtait pour de bon… Son cœur qui avait marqué une pose lorsque le papier lui avait brûlé les yeux. Des larmes auraient pu couler sur ses joues, mais la seule réaction visible qu'il eu c'était de crisper ses mains tremblantes sur la table. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il aurait voulu crier, tous les tuer. Ils avaient été tellement bien ces derniers jours, tout ne pouvait pas être détruit comme ça…

Pourquoi Harry était détruit à présent ? Pourquoi s'est-il sagement levé et a crié « Vous croyez vraiment ce tissu de connerie ! Fermez la tous ! »

Les autres sous le choque se turent et le laissèrent partir, il se mit à courir, courir jusqu'à perdre haleine pensant ainsi s'étouffer. Il ne pouvait y croire ! Allait-il vraiment perdre la dernière chose qui lui était chère ?

La Gazette du sorcier, tissu d'ânerie qu'il détestait ! Ils avaient passé ses dernières années à raconter sa vie, les rumeurs autours de ses sentiments et tout un tas de mensonge que Rita Skeeter avait attrapé en l'espionnant. Ce même nom qui l'avait frappé à la fin de l'article…Un autre en dessous de la photo prouvant que tout était vrai… « Colin Crivey », sa mort serait la seule chose qui soulagerait Harry à ce moment précis ! Il finissait par le haïr plus qu'il n'avait haï Draco.

En gros titre sur la première page du magazine il avait pu lire avec horreur :

« LE SURVIVANT : GAY ! »

Accompagné de l'horrible photo montrant Draco et Harry dans le même lit ce matin.

Suivie d'un article qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de lire…

Il avait trouvé le regard de Ron apprenant la nouvelle beaucoup moins drôle que ce qu'il avait imaginé…

_Tout était finit … Il s'enfuie._

Draco lui s'était tout simplement enfermé dans la salle de bain de son dortoir. Il allait rester la dix minutes, peut être vingt… Et retourner en cours ! Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il se cachait il signait son arrêt de mort et avouait que tout était vrai… La photo ne pouvait pas être truqué mais…

« -Je peux toujours sauver Harry ! Mais si mon père apprend que je suis gay… Harry… qu'est ce qui le dérangerait dans cette histoire… Nan ça l'arrange…On aura plus à se cacher… Je vais aller en cours, on a cours de potion on verra ! Faut que je lui parle ! »

Draco se mit à tousser et désespérément pris une fiole ranger dans une armoire en bois d'ébène gravé d'un serpent aux yeux émeraude. Il en bu le contenue et se calma la minute d'après. Finalement c'est seulement au bout de 5 minutes qu'il retourna voir ses camarades de classes. Les Serpentards étaient assez intelligent pour se taire et il les en remerciait du fond du cœur. Personne ne le questionnerait, car ils savaient tous que Draco étaient gay et ses choix de partenaires ils s'en foutaient. Finalement tout était normal pour Draco, du moment qu'il ne retournait pas chez lui il était en sécurité… Il recevrait sans doute une lettre de son père le lendemain, il en ignorait le contenu possible mais ne l'attendait pas avec impatience…

Finalement tout le monde regagna sa salle de classe. Ils parlaient évidemment tous de la grande nouvelle qui venait d'arriver. Il en fallait peu pour exciter les gens, un simple ragot et le monde entier était au aboie.

Potion juste après manger, Tout le monde discutait dans les cachots puis ils se turent tous une fois le professeur arrivé.

« -Potter est absent ? Evidemment ça ne m'aurait pas étonné. »

Rogue lança un regard noir à Draco, personne n'en compris la raison sauf lui, c'était juste une bonne raison de lancé de nouvel rumeur « oh Rogue s'est fait piqué le mec qu'il aime par Harry ! C'est pour ça qu'il est en rogne c'est sur ! Oulala vous imaginez ? »

Mais Draco s'inquiéta beaucoup plus de cette absence que le reste de la classe, il ne l'a comprenait pas… Est-ce pour une raison aussi stupide que sa fierté ou autre qu'il se cachait ? Draco sortit le premier du cours et se mit à chercher Harry dans tout le château en séchant le reste de ses cours. Sans succès…

Vers le milieu de l'après midi il ne lui restait plus que la cabane d'Hagrid et le bureau de Dumbeldore à vérifier. Il commença par le bureau en allant demandé à la gargouille de l'entrée si elle avait vu Harry. Celle-ci lui répondit négativement, il lui demanda avec plus d'insistance au cas où elle mentait mais elle avait l'air définitivement sincère. Alors Draco décida d'aller vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

Rah il a intérêt à être là bas ce sale con !

Il avait été obligé de demandé à Ron et Hermione d'aller voir dans les dortoirs et de ne pas lui mentir. Tout le monde pouvait se foutre de sa gueule, quoi qu'apparemment il ait l'air plutôt convaincant car personne n'osa lui mentir.

Me dites pas que j'ai l'air désespéré à le chercher ! Merde

Après avoir couru pour traverser la cours il se retrouva devant la vieille cabane en bois du garde-chasse. Il hésita à frapper… il n'avait aucune envie de voir le géant.

Trois coups bien net, Hagrid lui ouvrit la porte et l'accueillie avec un oui et un regard dégouté une fois qu'il vu qui venait lui rendre visite.

« -Avez-vous vu Harry Potter ?

-Euh…Non pas aujourd'hui, pourquoi le cherches tu ?

-Vous êtes vraiment sur qu'il n'est pas chez vous ! Si vous me mentez je vous ferais renvoyer sans pitié !

-Je ne l'es vraiment pas vu Malfoy ! Au revoir ! Hagrid referma la porte, elle trembla sous le coup.

-Et merde ! Enfoiré de Potter ! »

Il commença à déblatérer des insultes tout en marchant tout droit, cette direction le mena sans qu'il s'en rende compte dans la forêt interdite. Il marchait réfléchissant aux endroits qu'il n'avait pas encore fouillés alors que ça faisait bien 3 heures déjà qu'il cherchait sans résultat. Il ne se rendit pas compte de là ou il était, puis le soleil disparu et il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà loin de Poudlard.

« -Merde je suis où là ! Putain c'est la forêt interdite ! Rah calme toi Draco, t'es beaucoup trop énervé ! Tu ne souhaite pas crevé quand même ! »

Il continua à marcher pour se calmer en respirant profondément puis tourna le dos pour reprendre la route du château. Il faisait toujours jour mais les arbres et les ténèbres ambiantes des lieus l'empêchaient de voir. Il avait un peu peur de ne pas retrouver son chemin… Crac…Le bruit d'une branche qui craque, un bruit ne lui appartenant pas… Son cœur se mit à accélérer la cadence et il marcha un peu plus vite. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche.

« AIE »

Draco prit peur car il ne fut pas seul à crier son malaise. Effectivement il n'avait pas trébuché sur une branche mais sur un être humain. Il se releva et regarda Potter replié sur lui-même sous le coup de la peur. Son regard était noir, presque vide, plutôt inquiétant. Ses mains étaient noires et vertes, apparemment il avait arraché de l'herbe. Il était en piteux état et Draco rit, avant de s'arrêter net en voyant le regard effrayant que lui lançait son amant.

« -Pourquoi t'es venu te terrer ici Harry ?

-C'est évident ! Pour que personne ne me trouve ! Mais fallait bien que je me doute qu'une fouine comme toi…

_Silence._

-Quoi ? Fini ta phrase ! J'ai passé l'après midi à te chercher et c'est comme ça que tu me reçois. Il s'assit au côté d'Harry.

-Désolé, mais ... »

Il agrippa le bras de Draco, celui-ci plissa les yeux sous le coup de la douleur mais tint bon. Le corps tout entier d'Harry était en train de trembler. Draco ne cessait de se demander ce qui pouvait le foutre dans cet état. Puis Harry le lâcha et tourna la tête pour se cacher, sa respiration était forte. Draco s'accroupie au dessus d'Harry et le pris dans ses bras pour le calmer et pour se calmer lui-même. Au contact de Draco Harry trembla de nouveau.

« -Harry explique moi…Calme toi et explique moi…

-J'ai juste peur…

-De quoi ?

-De rien oublie !

-Nan dit moi !

-Tu va te foutre de ma gueule, un rictus apparu sur son visage puis disparu aussitôt.

-Ba écoute je pense qu'une personne de plus ou de moins aujourd'hui ça changera pas grand-chose !

-Mais toi c'est différent…

-On se fout de mon avis comme de celui des autres Harry !

-Mais non ! J'ai juste trop peur de te perdre Draco !! »

Draco sourit il avait réussie à exaspéré Harry pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait et le regarda droit dans les yeux une main sur sa joue.

« -Ba tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile !

-Oublie !

-Non, c'est plaisant à entendre. Malheureusement…

-Ah ! Je m'en doutais…

-Mon père va me tuer. Et puis nous deux ça devaient rester secret. On ne devra plus se voir et même en cachette ça risque d'être dur car là ce ne sont plus juste des soupçons qu'ils ont. Ils ont carrément des preuves ! Tout est différent maintenant… J'ai fait mon enquête. Peeves nous à vu et là rapporté à cet enfoiré de Griffondors photographe en herbe. Je lui ferais bouffer les mandragores par la racine à ce sale petit con! Harry ça ne sert à rien de t'accrocher comme ça à moi tu me fais mal et je ne vais pas partir.

-Désolé, je sais que je suis pitoyable, mais…

-Ba écoute ce n'est pas un scoop ça. A non ne te vexe pas ! Je ne le pensais pas. C'est ma faute…Rah j'aurais du me foutre de ta gueule dés le début tu n'aurais pas eu à souffrir, enfin tu aurais moins souffert si j'avais été un salaud.

-Non ! C'était bien ses derniers jours. Maintenant c'est finit je m'en rends compte… Harry se leva et partit en direction du château.

-Hey attend ! Je n'ai pas dit que c'était fini ! Juste que ça serait dur de se voir.

-Nan il vaut mieux arrêter tout pour les empêcher d'avoir des soupsons ! Ainsi tu pourras survivre à ton père. C'est mieux pour tout le monde ! J'ai été assez déprimé pour devenir hypocrite désormais.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaite…

-Non mais c'est ce qu'il faut faire !

-Et pourquoi est ce que tu choisis la facilité ?

-Pour ne pas souffrir ! C'est ce que je fais depuis le début… Si je n'avais pas aussi peur de souffrir je …Et puis c'est toi qui es incertains dans tes sentiments !

-Mais bien sur que non Harry ! Tu cherches à me faire porter le chapeau. Je t'ais pas donné assez d'indice ? Pourquoi les crétins comme toi on besoin d'être autant rassuré merde ! Depuis le début je suis certains de ce que je ressens, contrairement à toi ! On aurait pu se battre à deux contre eux tous, mais tu as fuis ! Rien n'est facile, mais là tu complique tout… Tu préfère me perdre et déprimer au lieu de te battre… Je pensais qu'avec toi je pouvais être sincère, que je pourrais être moi-même… Mais je m'étais trompé ! Tu as perdu ton courage Harry ?

-Désolé…

-Oh non tu l'es pas ! Parce que depuis le début tu es égoïste ! Je m'en foutais parce que ça me permettais de t'approcher ! Egoïstement tu m'as suivi dans les toilettes, pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas ! Egoïstement tu t'es glissé dans mon lit le soir même sans penser à ce que moi je pouvais ressentir ! Et maintenant égoïstement tu t'enfuies et moi je te cherche partout pour me faire lâchement plaquer ! Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez toi mais tu as un sérieux problème !

-… Je croyais que c'était eux et ton père le problème… En faite c'est nous ? »

Leur querelle insensé prit fin alors que Draco se mit à tousser fortement, ça ne s'arrêtait pas et il dut s'accroupir ses mains s'accrochant désespérément à la terre. Tout était flou autours de lui et la température de son corps devenait inquiétante. Harry le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer, mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas normal …

Il ne toussait pas normalement, c'était comme s'il se noyait, comme s'il était enterré vivant et que l'oxygène venait à lui manquer. Harry le prit dans ses bras et couru le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie. Ce changement soudain le fit paniquer mais il fallait à tout prix l'aider. Il manqua au moins 2 fois de tomber si ce n'est plus. Draco s'accrochait à sa robe et avait toujours autant de mal à respirer même dans ses bras, comme si la présence d'Harry pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour améliorer son état. Ils arrivèrent finalement et l'infirmière les envoya voir Rogue au plus vite, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Harry ne comprit pas la raison mais s'exécuta, il rentra dans la salle puis dans le bureau du professeur de potion sans prendre la peine de frapper. Rogue occuper à ranger des fioles regarda Draco et balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau pour qu'Harry puisse l'allonger. Au plus vite il commença à l'ausculter à l'aide de sort dont Harry ne comprenait traître mot. De toute façon il était trop inquiet pour Draco et ne relevait même pas les regards noir et haineux que lui lançait Rogue. Une fois que la respiration de Draco était redevenu normal, et que Rogue avait finit ses prises de sang, manipulation qui rendait le visage d'Harry blanc comme un linge. Rogue le regarda avec insistance et ces mains frappèrent la table ou était allongé Draco qui était endormi pour crier :

« -Putain mais c'est pas vrai vous avez quoi dans le crâne vous deux ?! »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Rogue avait crié et lâcher des insultes. C'était le monde à l'envers, en faite il était surement encore en train de rêver !

« -Alors cette rumeur était vrai, vous avez vraiment eu des rapports sexuels ensemble ? Draco était endormi et Rogue parla librement.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

-Ne Jouez pas au plus malin Potter ! Vous voyez dans quels états il s'est mis à cause de vous ?

-Je n'y suis pour rien ! Ça lui a pris d'un coup !

-Ah oui vous croyez ! Quand est ce qu'il s'est mis à faire une crise ?

-Dans la forêt…

-Et qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans la forêt ?

-On…était en train de s'engueuler !

-Il était donc énervé ?

-Ba évidemment !

-Très bien ! Vraiment très bien ! Est-ce que tu l'a vu prendre ça pendant que vous étiez ensemble ? Il montra à Harry une petite fiole contenant un liquide couleur améthyste.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un aphrodisiaque !

-Quoi ?

-Bien sur que non ! Alors tu n'es vraiment au courant de rien, il ne t'a rien dit et il n'en a pas pris ?

-On s'est retrouvé piégé ensemble pendant deux jours… Et pas une seule fois je ne l'ai vu en prendre, quand est-ce qu'il doit les prendre ?

-Tout les jours matins, midi et soir !

-Il n'en a pas pris une seule… C'est grave ?

-Bien sur que c'est grave ! Il va falloir que vous arrêtiez ça tout de suite ! Votre influence sur lui est mauvaise !

-Oh mais vous vous foutez de moi ! Comme si Dra …Malfoy ne s'énervait jamais ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas couché avec un tas d'autre mec avant moi !

-Mais quelle bande d'abrutie vous êtes ! Malfoy est malade ! Depuis un an cette maladie s'est développée, il doit prendre ses potions et respecter trois conditions pour espérer rester en vie ! C'est une maladie qui touche son cœur, il peut mourir d'une crise cardiaque à tout moment. Son sang coagule à travers ses trachées l'empêchant de respirer et empêchant ainsi son cœur de battre. La coagulation se fait lentement mais il doit absolument prendre ses potions tout en respectant certaines conditions.

- Quelles sont-elles ? Toutes ces nouvelles informations heurtèrent Harry de plein fouet sans qu'il n'ait le temps de respirer. S'en était trop, mais il devait tout de même savoir.

-Elles sont très simple à respecter ! Et pourtant il n'y arrive pas ! Premièrement il ne doit jamais oublier de prendre ses potions, deuxièmement il ne doit jamais s'énerver ou faire des choses qui permettraient à son cœur de s'accélérer un peu trop. Et troisièmement, en dernier, il ne doit pas avoir de relations sexuels avec quiconque !

-Et pourquoi ça ? C'est absurde la dernière condition !

-Vous êtes médecin ? C'est vital point barre !

- Expliquez-moi alors !

- Si le cœur de Draco s'accélère, si son sang passe plus vite dans ses veines alors la coagulation se fera encore plus rapidement. Les battements de son cœur, son souffle, tout ça s'accélère lorsqu'il est énervé, qu'il fait trop d'effort physique et donc quand il a des relations sexuels.

-Je vois…Alors il aurait pu mourir…

-Oui, mais apparemment il est plus fort que je ne le pensais, tu ne l'as pas ménagé…

-Mais comment vous savez ça !?

-Lire dans ton esprit est un jeu d'enfant Potter ! Tu ne te souviens pas que j'aie essayé de t'enseigner l'occlumencie ? Choquer Harry décida de quitter la salle, il devait faire le point sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-… Bon et bien au revoir !

-Tu n'attends pas qu'il se réveille ?

-Pourquoi faire ? »

Et sur ses mots il quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers son dortoir, il allait falloir qu'il parle avec Draco dés le lendemain…Même s'il imaginait déjà à quoi ressemblerait leur conversation. Il avait plus important à lui dire que de s'inquiéter pour leur relation, ce qui primait c'était la maladie de Draco. Il était presque normal qu'il ne lui ait rien dit, pendant ces quatres jours ils ont évités tout sujet personnel. Jamais Draco n'aurait pu parler de sa maladie dans l'une de leur conversation. Peut être que Draco lui aurait caché encore longtemps… Harry allait donc lui poser des questions sur sa maladie, pas trop s'inquiéter sinon Draco allait croire que c'était par pitié…

Oh et puis merde Au final il s'en fichait de se qu'il pouvait ressentir ! Il fallait lui avouer ce qu'il pensait, être égoïste une dernière fois mais pour éviter de le perdre.

Même si ça allait surement être la fin de cette histoire, ils n'y pouvaient pas grand-chose. Il fallait vraiment être idiot pour tomber amoureux de son pire ennemie scolaire. Tels étaient les pensés du Survivant, qui en continuant sur cette voie n'allait pas survivre longtemps. Pourtant contre toute attente il s'endormit très vite ce soir là, il devait être très fatigué sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain il se réveilla sans entrain, se lava sans entrain et descendit dans la salle commune sans entrain. Il ne dit bonjour à personne à part certains amis –Ron, Hermione- et tout le monde conclut qu'Harry était retombé dans sa déprime destructrice qui fout la journée en l'air de quiconque l'approche.

« -Harry il va falloir que l'on parle, lui dit Hermione.

-Mouai.

-Ron! Harry m'inquiète, elle chuchota.

-Mais non ça fait des mois qu'il est comme ça ! Il feinta l'inquiétude, mais était très déçu qu'Harry replonge. Tout comme il était déçu de l'attitude d'Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer le fait qu'il sorte avec Draco.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ? Il n'est plus en deuil ! C'est autre chose qui le tracasse là ! »

Ils allèrent en cours toute la journée. Harry était maussade du début à la fin, il sortit de la grande Salle avant les autres le soir. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le blond l'avait suivit de près et s'apprêtait à le prendre en embuscade dans une salle quelque couloir après.

Une main agrippa Harry par le poignet et l'entraina dans une salle vide, il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure retentirent et se tourna violemment vers son agresseur en le frappant au visage.

« -Hey ! s'écria le blond.

-Draco ? Merde Que veux-tu ?

-Tu m'as évité toute la journée et… Je n'ai pas pu te remercier pour hier…Sans toi je serais mort.

-Bon et bien salut ! Parce que de toute façon c'est de ma faute si tu as failli mourir !

-Rogue m'a dit qu'il t'avait tout expliqué… Ba ce n'est pas plus mal que tu saches ! De toute façon je n'aurais jamais réussis à te le dire.

-Froussard ! C'est génial, j'avais peur que tu ne fasses ça que pour me baiser ! Mais non c'est encore pire ! La vérité c'est que tu es malade et que en te baisant je risquais de te tuer !

- Calme-toi Harry… Il jeta un sort pour insonoriser la salle.

-Oh non je ne vais pas me calmer !! Draco je sais que nous deux désormais…c'est mort …mais… Merci quand même… La rage parcourait tout son corps sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Il ne voulait pas rejeter la faute sur Draco alors que lui aussi avait fait des erreurs mais c'était trop difficile. C'était plus fort que lui…

-Je vois… Enfin tu as raison j'allais justement te dire que je ne pourrais plus te voir, mon père m'a envoyé une lettre. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je coupe tout lien avec toi ! Il te déteste, encore plus que moi je te déteste donc forcément. Enfin ça c'est la version soft de la lettre… »

Harry se rapprocha et tendit ses bras vers le blond, il lui demanda la permission pour le serrer contre lui. Les blond hésita et céda au « s'il te plait » de son amant pour venir se poser contre son torse. Ils frissonnèrent, ils allaient devoir se passer l'un de l'autre désormais. Harry était énervé, mais pas contre Draco, contre tous en faite. Et c'est encore le Serpentard qui devait payer ses sautes d'humeur…

« -Ça risque d'être dur…de rester loin l'un de l'autre Draco ?

-Nan Harry… Tu va reprendre t'as vie comme avant, celle que tu avais avant de me connaître !

-J'étais déprimé avant de te connaître…

-Alors change ! Fais le pour moi et arrête de déprimer c'est débile !

-Ça me calme de te tenir dans mes bras…

-Moi ça me plait d'être avec toi, mais désormais c'est finit…Désolé, de toute façon on est jamais sortit ensemble Potter ? Je ne t'ais rien promit pas vrai ? On a juste couché ensemble un soir comme ça !

-Tu as raison, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, bon et bien …salut sale fouine !

-Adieu balafré ! »

Ce qui fut étrange ce soir là c'est que ces répliques qui aurait du être cinglante, méprisante si les deux jeunes hommes avaient été dans leur état normale étaient fades, presque pleines de regret et pourtant il fallait les placer dans la conversation. Essayer du mieux qu'il le pouvait d'avoir l'air insensible. Finalement il ne pourrait même pas jouer ce rôle devant leurs amis. Ils allaient devoir ne plus s'adresser un seul mot, ni un seul regard jusqu'à ce que tout ça se calme. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient obligés de se séparer, mais ils sentaient au fond d'eux que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Contre leur gré certes, Harry en souffrirait, mais il fallait être plus fort que ça. Ils seraient forts.

Au dernier moment, le blond lâcha :

« -Potter ! De toute façon je te déteste ! Ne l'oublie jamais, tu es la cause de tout mes soucis ! Si je suis malade c'est de ta faute ! Si on se déteste c'est ta faute ! Alors va te faire foutre ! »

_A ce moment leur relation s'était annihilée complètement…_

Un trou béant s'ouvrit dans le cœur d'Harry, ses yeux couleurs émeraude viraient à deux orbes de jais. Draco ne put s'en apercevoir, personne ne s'en aperçut ? Il tombait dans un puits attendant impatiemment la fin de cette chute pour enfin avoir mal. Il ne souffrait pas… Non ! C'était bien pire il était confus, indécis et ne savait que faire. Même le moindre geste de la vie courante était devenu un obstacle herculéen. Il savait que Draco mentait et pourtant il ne savait plus quoi faire à présent. Le même sentiment de solitude vint le rejoindre à nouveau.

_Il était seul…_

« -Harry arrête de regarder tes œufs de cette façon ! Mange voyons !

-Hermy' arrête de l'embêter !

-Mais non j'essaye de l'aider !! Harry mange ! »

Harry fit un effort pour avaler quelque boucher. En faite deux semaines était passé… Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il déprimait mais l'envie de manger lui manquait. Il avait perdu 5 kilos cet idiot, il ne souriait plus qu'hypocritement et était retombé dans un état de dépression. C'était indigne du survivant et peut de gens s'en rendait compte, parce que peu de gens s'intéressaient à son sort. Sauf Hermione qui ne voulait pas le laisser dans cet état alors elle faisait tout pour qu'il redevienne normal. Et elle réussit, il se montra totalement différent le lendemain. Il était redevenu tout sourire, gentil avec tout le monde, il mangeait à peut près normalement- du moins ça sympathie cachait le fait qu'il mangeait peu- et participait aux conversations.

Il n'avait pas regardé le blond pendant ces deux semaines, ils savaient qui le trouverait tout à fait normal, et ne voulait pas voir son sourire, pas maintenant…

Malgré ses restrictions personnels il tourna quand même la tête au repas de midi, ne cherchant pas à savoir pourquoi, et il tomba sur des yeux gris clair qui le scrutait également, le blond tourna la tête avec dédains. Harry était déboussolé et soupira un grand coup avant de quitter la salle, il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça finalement !

Le soir même Hermione vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux alors qu'il était assis sur un fauteuil de la salle commune, il était 23h32 et tout le monde était partit ce coucher sauf lui, il était victime d'insomnie ses derniers temps.

« -Harry tu as besoin de parler ? C'est à cause de Malfoy avoue le !

-Perspicace ! Son ton était ironique.

- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Ce soir là Harry raconta tout à Hermione, ce qui c'était passé dans la pensine, le fantasme de Malfoy. Elle se retint de toute réaction pendant tout le récit, elle retint ses rires, ses regards désapprobateurs et ses haussements de sourcil. Pourtant Harry les devina.

Il lui raconta tout en zappant quelque détails sans grand intérêt, il lui montra le piercing, elle l'avait questionné longuement à ce sujet, les autres aussi d'ailleurs… Il n'avait eu aucune explication plausible à leur raconter. Et puis il lui confessa ce que Rogue lui avait dit à propos de la maladie de Malfoy, le récit se termina sur cette explication et ils restèrent silencieux quelque minute.

« -Harry… Est-ce que… tu aimes Malfoy ?

-Hein ? Non. Enfin…Je ne crois pas… Qu'est ce que l'amour après tout ? C'est différent de ce que j'ai vécu avec Cho, et je ne sais pas si je l'aimais… Enfin si ! Mais à quel point ? Il évita de dire qu'il avait besoin de la présence du blond pour se sentir apaiser, il ne savait pas ce qu'était réellement l'amour et ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il était probable qu'il l'aime. Plus qu'une probabilité, dans son esprit, c'était presque une certitude. Ses pensées étaient la majorité du temps tourné vers lui, son corps tout entier voulait être à ses côtés. Il s'en voulait d'être devenu ainsi… Et ne pouvait l'avouer…

-Je n'approfondirais pas la question, mais est ce que lui t'aimes ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il en avait l'air mais… S'il est aussi indécis que moi …

-Ecoute Harry, passe à autre chose ! Il se foutait surement de toi ! Si chaque personne qui se faisait larguer devait réagir comme toi on n'irait pas bien loin !

-Tu as surement raison… Je devrais l'oublier ! Pour de bon ! Il disait ça mais n'en pensait rien, comme il le pensait les conseils d'Hermione ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il ne voulait plus croire que Draco était un salaud. Même s'il était possible que ça soit la vérité… Dans ce genre de relation seul les personnes concernés peuvent savoir s'ils s'aiment, peuvent savoir s'ils sont sincères… Harry sentait que Malfoy était sincère et il savait aussi qu'Hermione se trompait à son sujet…

-C'est le mieux à faire ! Draco, aimer ? C'est complètement impossible !

-Tu ne le connais pas. Il murmura ses paroles.

-J'ai parlé avec certaines de ces conquêtes ! Et ce n'est pas un tendre. Il ne les a même pas plaqués, il les as carrément ignorer la veille !

-La façon dont il s'est comporté avec moi…

-Ne prouve rien ! Tu es facile à cerner Harry ! Il pouvait très bien te manipuler. S'il te parlait de sa maladie s'en était finit il n'aurait jamais obtenu ce qu'il voulait il te connaissait trop !

-Comment pouvait-il me connaître ?

-En t'haïssant sans doute… Il t'a étudié et à tirer des conclusions tout comme je le fait en ce moment ! Il est intelligent ! Comment croit tu qu'il a autant de conquêtes, il arrive à déceler les désirs de chacun.

-Tu as peut être raison. Mais je préfère aller me coucher. Hermione… Tu parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas humain ! Je veux croire en lui, rien qu'un peu… Parce que, oui, peut être, que je l'aime ! Mais je crois que c'est d'une façon malsaine. Dommage pour moi.

Non ! De toute façon avouer que je l'aime serait creusé ma propre tombe à présent… »

Il alla se coucher et repensa à tous ça. Tout était trop compliqué, le jugement d'Hermione trop léger, ses sentiments trop puissant pour les maitrisés et ses fantasmes récurant commençait sincèrement à le faire chier ! Le problème c'est qu'il ne pouvait en vouloir à Hermione. Car son amie jugeait Draco exactement de la même façon dont il l'aurait jugé auparavant… C'est-à-dire comme un être incapable d'aimer, en le méprisant et en pensant égoïstement. Il avait certainement du faire souffrir le blond avec ses paroles, sans s'en rendre compte… Lui aussi souffrait dorénavant mais il ne pouvait oublier ce que Draco avait ancré dans son corps et dans son esprit, même s'il le devait, c'était comme une drogue, il devait donc rentrer en cure ? Il se trouvait lui-même pitoyable, toujours dans l'impossibilité de dormir, poussé à l'extrême il allait finir par tuer quelqu'un ! Il avait presque réussie à être heureux, il avait réussi à rire de nouveau… Peut être qu'il aurait pu connaître le bonheur… Avec tout ça il en avait totalement oublié Sirius… Et son lègue alors ? Merde ! Quel con ! Il devait allez voir Dumbeldore et il le ferait dés le lendemain !

_Désormais il devait s'endormir…_

_Il dut se jeter un sort pour se sortir Draco de la tête et s'endormir sainement…_

La gargouille le laissa passer, il pu monter les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Lieu où tout avait commencé entre lui et Draco. Triste souvenir, mais il s'était passé tellement de chose dans cette pièce qu'au final, une de plus, une de moins, qu'importe !

Il frappa, tourna la poigné et rentra. Il s'arrêta net, un jeune homme, sa taille environ, des cheveux d'un blond presque irréel, debout en train de parler avec Dumbeldore. Son cœur loupa un battement puis s'accéléra, il se serait enfui en courant si cette personne ne s'était pas retournée de suite. Si elle ne lui avait pas discrètement souris, si Dumbeldore ne l'avait pas appelé avec toujours le même entrain. Ses lunettes en demi lune ne cachait pas sa joie, juste sa fatigue, car effectivement le Viel homme semblait fatigué sans que cela ne choque. Draco passa à côté du survivant pour sortir de la pièce, il serait passé quelque seconde plus tard et apparemment il aurait pu éviter cette altercation silencieuse. Une fois le blond partit Dumbeldore prit la parole :

« -Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ici Harry ? Si tu veux voir Draco Malfoy il y a d'autre lieu de rendez vous que mon bureau ! Il blaguait, bien que cette blague ne fut qu'un coup de poignard supplémentaire aggravant la blessure sanguinolente qui s'était ouverte, béante, dans le cœur du survivant au moment même où il avait aperçu Draco.

-Euh… Sirius ! Ce qu'il m'a légué ! Je suis venu le récupérer, je n'ais pas eu le temps plus tôt. Mais je voudrais garder la lettre et la fiole avec moi…

-Très bien Harry, tiens je te remets tout, j'espère que ça t'a plu. »

Dumbeldore lu tendit la fiole contenant les pensés de Sirius, apparemment il les avait récupéré, espérons que ce soit les bonnes. Puis il lui donna deux lettres.

« -Pourquoi est ce qu'il y a deux lettres ? Demanda Harry l'air interrogateur.

-Une que tu as déjà lu, une autre que j'étais sensé te remettre plus tard. »

Harry ne réfléchit pas sur le coup, pris les deux lettres, remercia le directeur et quitta le bureau le plus vite possible. Il était trop difficile pour lui de rester là, il avait besoin de souffler, de respirer. Alors qu'il descendait les marches à vive allure il pensa à une chose. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était plus avec Draco à présent, quelque chose le dérangeait. Ce qui s'était passé ses derniers jours, ce qu'il avait pris pour un rêve… C'était trop étrange et anormal… Peut être que Dumbeldore aurait une explication… Il remonta alors les marches et rentra de nouveau dans le bureau. Il passa au dessus de ses sentiments néfastes et sourit au directeur.

« -Monsieur… J'aimerais votre avis sur une certaine chose…

-Oui Harry, laquelle ? »

Harry se mit alors à lui raconter ce qui s'était déroulé après la pensine et il lui demanda comment une chose pareille pouvait être possible.

« -Draco est passé justement pour me demander la même chose que toi. Et je vais te répondre la même chose. Tout est de ma faute en faite… Pas vraiment de la mienne, mais ton parrain m'a chargé d'une mission. Je devais tout faire pour te rendre la vie plus agréable. Alors j'ai décidé de te jeter un sort… Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est un sort très rare que peu de personne arrive à utiliser. Sirius m'a demandé de t'aider du mieux que je le pouvais une fois qu'il serait mort. C'est pour ça que tu t'es retrouvé seul à Poudlard pendant ces deux jours… Je suis désolé, si seulement j'avais su pour les journaux…

-Ne vous excusez pas ! Je n'en veux à personne ! J'ai appris un tas de chose pendant ces deux jours. Mais pourquoi le sort a aussi affecté Draco, a-t-il marché ? Je ne comprends pas le but de ce sortilège…

-Ce sortilège… a pour but de bouleverser ton destin… Mais dans le bon sens… Sauf que l'irruption de Draco dans la pensine à tout changé… Je crois que ton destin à été bouleversé… Mais pas seulement à cause de ce sort. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait advenu si Draco ne t'avait pas interrompu…

-Mais pourquoi… Est-ce que j'ai vu les pensés de Draco ?

-Ah ça ! Et bien… C'est quelque chose qui ne s'est jamais produit –du moins je n'en ai jamais entendu parler- dans la sorcellerie… Mais le fait que j'ai jeté le sort, et qu'il se soit introduit dans la pensine doit y être pour quelque chose… Il a dut interférer avec le sortilège et tout chambouler… Après tout c'était le but.

-Je vois… »

Il finit par remercier le directeur pour ses vagues explications et quitta le bureau tenant toujours fermement la lettre de son parrain dans sa main. Tout ça n'était pas très clair, mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique vraiment ce qui s'était passé, les faits étaient là et il ne pouvait les nier. Il n'avait pas besoin de précision. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à son dortoir, loupa le repas du soir, de toute façon il n'avait pas faim ! Les autres allaient s'inquiéter mais il s'en moquait bien, il avait une excuse.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et décacheta l'enveloppe pour en lire le contenu qui lui était inconnu, il se mit à réfléchir et à penser à ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine. A ce qu'il savait à propos de son parrain.

« _Mon cher Harry,_

_Je suppose que tu n'as peut être pas compris ce que je t'ais laissé… Et dire que si tu lis ça c'est que je suis mort… J'en suis sincèrement désolé._

_En faite, c'est totalement idiot, mais tu es surement assez grand pour savoir ce qu'est qu'aimer… Oui, je me confesse, j'aimais ton père, il ne le saura jamais …_

_Mais j'aimais aussi Lupin, en faite je crois que je l'ai aimé beaucoup plus que ton père…_

_Lui non plus ne le saura sans doute jamais …_

_J'ai passé la plus belle année de ma vie à ses côtés parce que plus rien n'avait d'importance. A Poudlard j'ai été heureux comme jamais ! Alors… Je souhaite que toi aussi tu te souviennes avec joie de ton passage ici…_

_Je crois que là bas j'ai connus ce que l'on appelle le bonheur, parce qu'ils étaient près de moi, on était tellement proche. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais autant aimer Lupin …_

_Peut être que pour t'éviter certaines erreurs concernant une chose aussi dérisoire que l'amour - ce n'est qu'un sentiment qui viens et qui va ne l'oublie pas… - Je t'ai écrit toute ces lettres._

_Si jamais tu as une intuition suis là à fond, fait confiance à ton instinct, analyse bien la situation et fonce ! _

_Parfois on se plante en beauté parfois on réussit ! Bats-toi comme ton père là fait pour avoir Lilly ! Comme Remus là fait pour m'avoir … Et comme moi je l'ais fait pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible !_

_Tu es quelqu'un de très fort Harry, tu es un Griffondors non ? Notre plus grande vertu n'est-elle pas le courage par hasard ?_

_Tu te demande peut être pourquoi je te dis ça ? J'espère que le hasard (ou le destin) aura fait en sorte que cette lettre tombe bien. Si ce n'est pas le cas range là et relis là quand tu sentiras que tes sentiments envers une certaines personne seront indécise !_

_Tu sais je n'ais jamais, vraiment, avoué à Remus que je l'aimais… Je le regrette, j'ai été horrible avec lui. J'aurais voulu passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés. Ce rêve à été impossible car j'ai été idiot tout simplement ! Aveugler par mon malheur, sans pensés au sien… Pourtant j'y ai pensé ! A la douleur qu'il ressentait en étant un loup garou… Il m'aimait mais avait tellement peur de me faire du mal. De me blesser en me touchant ! J'étais con à cette époque, le sexe était important pour moi… Remus ne pouvait pas m'apporter ça quand je le voulais forcément… Et pourtant pendant notre dernière année à Poudlard on a été plus proche que jamais et ça à été fabuleux ! Profite à fond de ces années ! Soit heureux avant de rentrer dans le monde des adultes ! Surtout que t'as vie poursuivie par le mage noir ne sera pas de tout repos !_

_A propos de Voldemort, j'espère que tu va t'en sortir… Que tu reviendras vivant. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je préfèrerais qu'un autre soit destiné à le tuer, que tu puisses vivre désormais une vie normale. Ou du moins la vie dont tu rêves. Reste près des gens que tu aimes ne t'éloigne pas d'eux pour qu'il puisse t'aider lors de l'ultime combat._

_Je suis fière de toi Harry, ton père aussi l'aurait été ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Rogue nous déteste, il a une très bonne raison… Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi ce Malfoy te déteste autant alors que tu es une personne formidable !(je me souviens que tu m'en avais beaucoup parlé dans tes lettres) Bref ! Soit heureux !_

_Je t'aime Harry !_

_Adieu !_

_Fais les bons choix, ne souffre plus, nous t'aimons tous de là où nous sommes désormais !_

_Ton parrain Sirius._»

Cette lettre le toucha… Elle tombait au bon moment, à croire qu'il avait tous fait de lui remettre à ce moment. Cette lettre était beaucoup plus bénéfique pour lui que les conseils d'Hermione. Il venait d'avoir une révélation, quelque chose de gigantesque. Même s'il doutait encore. Il était jeudi ? Pour sur ce week-end il rendrait visite en cachette à Lupin ! Il devait lui parler, lui montrer la lettre et lui demander conseil ! Lupin est quelqu'un d'intelligent il saura l'aider à faire les bons choix il le savait !

Le weekend end pointa le bout de son nez beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu…

Harry n'avait rien vu venir, et sur le coup il allait se résigner, malheureusement tous ses amis étaient au courant de sa sortit et le poussèrent à bout.

« -Allez va y Harry ! Il sera content de te voir ! Lui avait conseillé Ron.

-En plus tu dois lui parlé de tu sais quoi ! Lui rappela Hermione, comme s'il avait pu oublier la raison de sa visite. Il trouvait ça injuste de lui rendre visite quand il en avait besoin …

-Il doit être triste depuis que Black est mort ! Va le voir Harry ! » Avait finalement achevé Hagrid.

Il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix ce matin là que d'enfourcher son balais pour voler jusqu'au 12 square Grimmaurd. De toute façon il ne connaissait aucun autre endroit ou Lupin pouvait séjourner… Et il doutait sérieusement de sa présence en ce lieu.

Il arriva à la bonne adresse, évidemment il n'y avait pas de numéro 12, seul deux maison portant le numéro 11 et 13 l'une à côté de l'autre. Toutes les maisons par ici se ressemblaient, mais c'était un endroit parfait. Alors que dans les rues voisines des gamins jouaient au ballon près à se faire écraser, ici pas un chat ne sillonnaient les rues. Sirius avait donné à Harry le secret de cette maison, il y avait un tas de façon de la faire apparaître. Mais pour Harry et le seigneur des Ténèbres il suffisait de lui parler fourchelangue. Dés que les mots « Ouvre-toi, maison des Sangs Purs Blacks » eurent été sifflés, les numéros 11 et 13 collés l'un à l'autre se détachèrent lentement. Laissant apparaître une maison semblable quoi que plus abimé, les briques rouges viraient au marrons, du lierre grimpaient le long des murs, et le petit coin d'herbe à l'entrer de la demeure c'était transformé en forêt amazonienne. Toujours personne en vue dans cette rue, les gens habitants les demeurent voisines n'avait que faire de voir une maison identiques apparaitre dans leur rue. Après quelque coup de baguettes magique celle-ci fut remise à neuf… Apparemment Lupin n'était pas venu ici depuis un bout de temps ! C'était compréhensible, ce n'était donc plus le QG de l'ordre du phénix ? Alors où étaient-ils désormais ?

Par mesure de précaution, et au cas où des informations importantes serait introduite dans cette maison Harry rentra. D'un pas de velours il posa ses pieds sur le carrelage de la maison, il ne fallait faire aucun bruit. Ne pas se faire repérer par Kreattur, ni par Madame Black qui poussait une beuglante dés qu'un intrus de Sang-mêlé foulait le pas de sa maison. Les tapisseries des murs étaient jaunies à cause du temps, le papier peint d'une couleur immonde se détachait des coins de la pièce. La colle jaune laissant de longue trainé sur les murs. Personne ne voulait entretenir cette maison depuis la mort de Sirius ? Il n'y a pas de descendants ? Surement des gens éloignés, mais plus aucune personne portant le nom de Black. Soudain une idée vint à l'esprit d'Harry. Est-ce que sa famille s'était rendu compte de son penchant gay ? Ou est ce que c'est juste son admission à Griffondors qui lui a valu une haine irréversible de la part de ses proches ? Ses préférences sexuels signifiaient qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant biologiques avec celui qu'il aime, et donc qu'il n'y aura pas de descendants à l'illustre famille. Peut être que cette cause en a vexé et dégouté plus d'un… Sans doute…

Il fallait qu'il trouve Lupin pour être sur d'un tas de chose, pas seulement à propos de ses sentiments, mais à propos de ceux de Sirius.

Il entra dans la cuisine autrefois le lieu de rendez vous des membres de l'ordre, cette cuisine ou un bon nombre de chose s'était déroulée. Il pouvait facilement se revoir ouvrir les cadeaux de noël, ou sur une chaise Tonks changé son nez de forme et ses cheveux de couleurs, Ginny et Ron la regardant amusé. Dans son coin Maugrey mangeait en regardant tout le monde du coin de son unique œil. Molly servant le souper, Fred et George parlant de leur dernières inventions et des passages secrets qu'ils devraient exploités à la rentrée pour déjouer la surveillance de Rusard et de sa chatte. Ce retour en arrière, datant seulement d'une année, encore tout frais dans son esprit comme si tout s'était déroulé la semaine dernière… Comme si ça ne faisait pas longtemps que Sirius lui avait montré la tapisserie de sa famille, celle ou certains portrait était brûlé dont le sien… La mélancolie se propagea dans le cœur du jeune homme, il aurait voulu que tout s'arrête, mais non le temps continuait à propager ses secondes à travers l'espace temps, ainsi un jour le monde viendrait à sa fin…

S'il l'avait pu Harry aurait arrêter le temps dans cette salle, dans les bras de ses parents comme il l'avait vu dans la pensine, au moment ou Voldemort tuait sa mère pour que rien de tout ça n'arrive, au moment ou il était dans les bras de Draco près à s'offrir corps et âme au petit blond prétentieux qu'il détestait depuis sa première année. A croire qu'il déprimait…Aussitôt il se reprit ! Pensé à Draco lui donnait l'impression qu'il touchait le fond et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui pour ne pas se sentir désespéré, pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible. Il se trouvait ridicule.

Il se décida à monter les escaliers qui étaient près à s'écrouler à chacun de ses pas, il avait peur de tomber sur l'elfe de maison qui se mettrait sans doute à crier qu'un Sang Mêlé s'était introduit. Il monta au premier étage et découvrit une porte close, la seul et unique au fond du couloir, celui-ci était sombre mais la vieille poigné en verre brillait face au reflet du _lumos_ qu'Harry venait d'activer. Il se dirigea vers la porte et examina celle-ci à l'aide de sa baguette, le bois était vieux mais bien conservé. A croire que c'était la seule chose encore intacte dans cette maison, la poigné de verre n'était pas couverte de poussière, le bois n'avait pas été mangé par les mites et par-dessus tout, en lettre doré, il était encore parfaitement possible de lire _S. Black_ gravé au centre de cette porte. Il respira un grand coup et sans hésitation, sans même une seule réflexion il rentra dans la pièce. Respira l'odeur qui se dégageait, c'était celle de son parrain, aussi bien conservé que le reste. Il faisait sombre, les rideaux étaient tirés alors Harry continua à s'éclairer à l'aide de sa baguette. Tout dans cette pièce était parfait, rangement impeccable, pas une seule trace de poussière. De toute la maison c'était la seule pièce qui semblait entretenu, et il était impossible que Kreattur conserve la chambre du maître qu'il a le plus haï. Soudain un craquement se fit entendre, Harry s'apprêta à se retourner, sa baguette aux aguets quand il sentit une main serrer son épaules de façon amicale. Son cœur manqua un battement et il se retourna, pensant être seul dans la maison. Il se retrouva face à face avec son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« -Lupin…

-Bonjour Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Ah ! Euh…

-Tu n'es pas sensé être à Poudlard ?

-Si ! bien sûr ! Mais en faite, je suis venue pour te voir.

-Et tu as pensé que je serais ici ?

-C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais aller… Je ne savais pas du tout où te trouver !

-Tu as bien fait ! J'ai lancé un sort m'avertissant de chaque aller et venue dans la maison. Même quand Kreattur transplane je ne sais où. Tu arrive au bon moment il n'est pas là et il n'a pas l'air décidé à rentrer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça fait 3 jours que je n'ais pas de nouvelle…

-Oh…

-Tu dois me parler ?

-Oui ! Tout d'abord, c'est vous qui avez gardé cette chambre dans un …Tel état ?

-Oui, j'ai voulu respecter la mémoire de Sirius… Je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur moyen.

-C'est une très bonne idée ! C'est bien de se retrouver ici. Et …C'est justement de Sirius dont je dois vous parler.

- Tutoie-moi Harry, alors que doit tu me dire à propos de Sirius ?

-Et bien … »

Harry tout en regardant la pièce ou avait sans doute grandis son parrain, il raconta à Lupin ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine. Il évita soigneusement de parler de Draco voulant aborder le sujet plus tard. Il lui parla de la première lettre, puis de ce qu'il avait vu. De ce qu'il savait à propos du couple, il faisait sombre dans la chambre mais Harry sentie la gêne de Lupin. Il fixa son regard sur les murs où des banderoles, écharpes à l'effigie des Griffondors et de Poudlard était accrochés magiquement. Il y avait des tas de photos accrochées dans un coin du mur, représentant ses amis de Poudlard. Harry trouva même une photo de lui dans les bras de ses parents. Cette chambre était banale, mais pourtant c'était comme si on pouvait y ressentir la présence de Sirius. C'était étrange et très réconfortant pour Harry. Il se laissa aller à respirer l'odeur de la pièce tout en continuant son récit. Puis il aborda le sujet de la deuxième lettre, celle qui pouvait peut être intéresser Lupin. Il lui tendit la missive et alla regarder sur le bureau de son parrain pendant que le loup garou lisait la lettre. A la fin de la lecture il sourit, tout simplement, Harry n'attendait pas de réaction particulière sachant que Lupin était d'un naturel calme –Sa condition l'obligeait à métriser son sang froid-. Harry revint s'asseoir sur le lit à coter de son ex-professeur.

« -Il est vraiment très attentionné ! Harry aurait voulu parler en premier mais Remus le devança.

-Oui… Je ne savais pas pour vous deux…

-Nous avons mutuellement décidé de tout arrêté une fois que nous avons quitté Poudlard…

-Je trouve ça triste…

-Pas tant que ça Harry, il est l'une des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivé ! Ton père, Lily et Peter aussi ! On a tous passé d'excellentes années à Poudlard. C'était beaucoup plus détendus que ce que toi tu vie actuellement. Sirius… Il a pris beaucoup trop de chose sur son dos. Je ne lui en ais jamais voulu. Notre séparation s'est mal déroulée… Mais on a recollé les morceaux et on a pu discuter normalement au final. J'étais tellement heureux de le voir en vie après sa sortie d'Azkaban après tout…

-J'aurais aimé que ça se déroule mieux pour vous deux…

-Personne n'y peut rien Harry ! Tu-sais-qui à foutu la vie en l'air d'un tas de personne. Tu peux en faire le compte autours de toi je crois bien. Est-ce que c'est facile d'être avec Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ?

-Depuis la mort de Sirius ça a été difficile… J'ai fait le deuil… Mais ils ont leur famille en entier eux, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment comprendre… Je ne leur en veux pas car ils font beaucoup pour moi et puis je les aime…

-Harry… Si tu es venue me voir, il y a bien une autre raison que la lettre ?

-J'ai besoin d'aide… Je suis un peu perdu… »

Et Harry se mit à lui raconter ce qui c'était passé avec Draco Malfoy, Lupin fut surpris que la cause du problème d'Harry réside en ce garçon. Tout le monde savait à quel point ils se détestaient, et pourtant Harry lui raconta tout de façon naturel, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Le loup-garou comprenait et le laissa finir son récit sans l'interrompre. Harry évita les détails crus et sans intérêt, il expliqua vaguement que leur situation était au dessus de deux simples amis. Et que ces sentiments étaient troubles, et surtout il lui expliqua que leur relation allait mal se finir, comme lui et Sirius… Il serait fort évidemment, il s'en remettrait –peut être… sans doute… il n'avait pas vraiment le choix- mais il ne souhaitait pas être égoïste une fois de plus. Attentivement, encore plus que la première fois Lupin l'écouta parler. C'était la première fois qu'Harry se confessait autant à lui, il était touché et s'amusait de la situation qui lui donnait une impression de déjà vu. Il lui raconta ce que Dumbeldore lui avait confié à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé après la pensine. Il lui expliqua que Draco était gravement malade et il finit par énoncer le point de vue d'Hermione.

« -Et ben dit donc ! Tu as choisis la bonne personne je crois ! Je comprends que tes amis ne puissent t'aider, ça fait beaucoup à gérer et Ronald risquerait de tomber dans les pommes en entendant tout ça.

-Il n'est pas tombé dans les pommes… Son visage s'est désintégré avant d'afficher un air dégouté… »

Harry avait oublié de lui dire que tout Poudlard était au courant pour eux deux…Seul détail qu'il avait omit.

« -Je comprend mieux… Pour Sirius et moi personne n'a été au courant, à part nos amis. Ce fut forcément plus évident, et puis à part moi qui complexait et qui avait du mal à m'accepter en temps que loup garou personne n'avait de problème de santé. Ma situation était donc un peu différente mais je vais essayer de t'aider. »

Pendant un long moment Remus tenta d'aider Harry en lui proposant différente alternative.

Lupin lui expliqua qu'il était normal que Draco n'es rien à dit à propos de sa maladie et qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver à propos de ça. S'il l'avait pu lui-même jamais il n'aurait avoué qu'il était un loup-garou, même si à cause de sa condition il aurait pu en mourir. Ne connaissant pas exactement les sentiments du blond ils durent mettre en place des tonnes d'hypothèses. Finalement ils n'en retinrent que deux.

Premièrement Draco ne ressent rien pour le Griffondors, hypothèse à laquelle Lupin ne croyait pas beaucoup. Dans ce cas là il fallait mieux tout abandonner.

Deuxième Draco tiens à Harry et le mieux est de l'obliger à se soigner, peu importe comment évolue leur relation il faut d'abord sauver Draco –pour espérer peut être quelque chose en échange- effectivement s'il meurt Harry pourra toujours pleurer.

« -Mais toi Harry… Que ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

-C'est vraiment si important que ça ?

-Bien sur que ça l'es. Ce que tu va décider de faire sera en rapport avec tes propres sentiments.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens, je n'en suis pas sur…

-Je vois… Tu sais la haine et l'amour sont deux sentiments très proches. On peut facilement détester quelqu'un que l'on a aimé et vice versa il suffit de peu de chose. Mais la haine et le désir sexuel sont aussi deux choses très proches… Tu peux facilement coucher avec quelqu'un que tu détestes. Si c'est juste par désir, si tu en as besoin…

-Mais c'est toujours par désir que l'on fait ce genre de chose …

-Ma question est : pourquoi l'a tu fait avec lui ? Sérieusement Harry se mit à réfléchir aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à accepter.

-… Au début… J'ai pensé que dans mon cas… N'arrivant pas à oublier Sirius c'était une bonne idée, parce que lui arrivait à me le faire oublier. Mais, je savais aussi que si je le faisais avec Malfoy je ne pourrais pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. On a été très proches ces derniers temps et… Je ne veux pas le perdre, pour rien au monde à présent ! Jamais je n'aurais fait ça juste pour me sortir de ma déprime ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié ces deux jours que l'ont à passé seul…

-Très bien… Maintenant choisis une des deux alternatives Harry, celle qui te sembles la bonne. Il ne préférait pas continuer, il comprit qu'Harry tenait à Draco sans pouvoir l'avouer clairement. »

Harry opta pour la deuxième situation sans hésiter. Puis il réfléchit à un moyen pour l'obliger à se soigner. En posant un ultimatum à Draco il pourrait déjà savoir si leurs sentiments sont à peu près respectifs ou s'il vaut mieux le laisser crever avant qu'Harry ne souffre trop. Et cette ultimatum obligerait Draco à se soigner, du moins il l'espérait. Lupin avait été beaucoup plus mature et compréhensif qu'Hermione. Cela était normal et ça lui avait fait un bien fou de parler avec lui de tout ça, de se confier à quelqu'un. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien des années…

« -Merci beaucoup !

-Mais merci à toi Harry, pour la lettre, pour ta venue et pour t'être confié à moi ! Ça m'a fait plaisir ! Bonne chance avec Malfoy.

-Merci… Avant de partir il serra le lycanthrope dans ses bras. J'espère que toi et Sirius avait été heureux, le contraire me rendrait trop triste…

-Je ne sais pas pour Sirius, mais j'ai été heureux ! Il n'était pas tout à fait sincère, mais la vérité était trop lourde pour la dire. Heureux de tous vous rencontrez ! Beaucoup de personne sont partis avant moi… Mais je vais sans doute bientôt les rejoindre ainsi va la vie ! Soit objectif avec Malfoy. Et, je peux te confier un secret ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Tu n'as jamais pu le remarquer mais lorsque je regardais Malfoy de temps à autres lors de mes cours ça arrivait que je le surprenne en train de te regarder. Je n'y prêtais pas attention… Mais je crois que je comprends un peu mieux maintenant. »

Harry sourit et ne dit rien, il avait véritablement été odieux envers Draco. Ne pensant pas à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir…

_Egoïsme…_

_Il devait le sauver…_

_Il quitta la maison le cœur lourd, laissant Lupin seul…_

_Et regagna Poudlard._

Harry aurait aimé être normal… Dans les bras de son amant il se sentait comme tout le monde… C'était étrange mais il ne pensait plus à rien près de lui… Et il ne pouvait pas avoir ce qu'il désirait ! Il allait falloir se battre.

« -Tu sera à moi quoi qu'il arrive ! Même si je dois recourir aux menaces ! Finit-il par lâcher alors qu'il se rendait finalement à son dortoir après avoir réglé certain détail. »

S'il s'attendait à se faire attraper par le poignet, s'il pensait qu'il allait se faire acculer dans un coin étroit par son principal problème il n'aurait sans doute pas parlé à voix haute. La respiration de son « agresseur » était saccadé, cette personne s'accrochait désespérément à sa robe de sorcier. Il n'avait jamais visité les coins de Poudlard, et ne s'était jamais rendu comptent à quel point ils étaient discret, tellement qu'il ne les avait jamais remarqué.

Il regarda Draco reprendre le contrôle de soi. Le Serpentard regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, d'un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu avant. Doux mélange de tristesse et de désespoir. Par pitié ou par désir il prit le blond dans ses bras, profitant de se contact, respirant l'odeur caractéristique et naturel de son amant. A ce moment là aussi il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, mais en même temps il savait ce qu'il devait faire ! Et il avait une occasion toute particulière ! Il lui suffisait de…

« - Draco ?

-Hum ?

-On devrait parler ?

-On a déjà assez parlé… Et à chaque fois ça se finit mal…

-Et si je te dis que cette fois ça se passera forcément bien ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est possible je suis à côté de mes pompes.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai pris trop de potions… Y'a pas de risques d'overdose seulement je pourrais faire du saut à l'élastique après du rafting et une chute en parachute sans que mon sang ne coagule.

-Très bien … Cette situation arrangeait particulièrement bien le Griffondors. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne soigne pas ta maladie ?

-Mon père refuse. Le blond ne semblait pas à coter de ses pompes juste encore plus dédaigneux qu'à l'habitude.

-Encore lui… Si on devait se séparer pour de bon… ça te dérangerais ?

-Non pas du tout ! J'ai fait ça pour m'amuser et maintenant que tout à foirer on peut se séparer !

-Arrête l'ironie et répond normalement ! Ce n'est pas si compliquer que ça !

-Et si c'était moi qui posait les questions. Alors Harry ? Toi qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Si je devais disparaître de ta vie d'un seul coup qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien te faire ? Au pire tu retourneras au près de Granger et Weasley et vous retrouverez votre joyeuse petite vie d'avant ! »

Le regard du Griffondors s'attrista, peu lui importait que les paroles du blond le blesse, elles étaient fausses et infondés.

-C'est facile… Moi aussi si je te poussais à bout tu me répondrais. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre alors je vais être sincère peu importe ce que toi tu penses. A part ça est ce que tu attends autre chose de moi ? Après tout c'est toi qui m'as amené ici.

-Je voulais de nouveau sentir ton corps près de moi… Continue ce que tu avais commencé, s'il te plait…

-Quand je pense que je vais te perdre, Il susurra tout ses mots à l'oreille du blond, il devait le toucher pour atteindre plus facilement son but. C'est comme si mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à rester en vie et pourtant je vais le faire. Parce que ça me serais insupportable. Sauf si tu me dis que je ne suis rien pour toi… Il va falloir que tu assume tes actes désormais… Tu ne peux pas être aussi gentil avec moi et me laisser après…

C'est vrai que tu m'as laissé tomber de façon brutal, mais dans tout ce que tu m'as dit tu n'étais pas sincère une seule fois ?

-Bien sur que non… La preuve en est que je reviens te chercher… J'ai besoin d'une deuxième chance… Et de toi… Ce soir, tu as quelques choses de prévus ? Il lui sourit de façon lubrique.

Harry sourit à son tour, parce qu'il n'aurait même pas à l'entraîner sur ce chemin. Si Draco lui avait demandé ça c'était pour une seule et unique chose. Sauf que lui ne voulait pas d'une nuit d'adieu, il fallait lui posé l'ultimatum prévu de suite.

-Je suis libre… A une seule condition ! Il allait gagner, il ne le laisserait pas partir, pas maintenant. Il fallait se montrer courageux et arrêter de fuir.

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu te fasses soigner !

-C'est impossible !

-J'ai parlé à Rogue en rentrant, il est d'accord pour nous emmener à l'hôpital demain. S'il te plait Draco…

-Attend je réfléchis ! J'ai le choix entre une nuit de folie avec toi et le droit d'être sauvé contre ta perte et la mort… »

Harry rigola, vu comme ça c'était ridicule comme condition, mais au moins il était sur qu'il ne reculerait pas.

« -Je n'es pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, au diable les restrictions de mon père ! Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Harry voyait déjà tout s'arranger, ils allaient sauver Draco puis retourner à Poudlard. Il enverra chier tous ceux qui seront contre sa relation et pourrait enfin être heureux. Comme son parrain l'avait été à Poudlard. En oubliant la menace qui l'attendait à l'extérieur et qui était beaucoup plus proche d'elle qu'il ne le pensait.

Après le consentement du blond ils quittèrent leur cachète et coururent le plus vite possible, comme si leur vie en dépendait, dans la salle la plus proche. Les seuls élèves qui trainaient dans les parages n'eurent pas le temps d'identifier les deux jeunes hommes. Ils fermèrent la porte, lancèrent tout les sorts nécessaires à leur discrétion. Il était déjà tard, mais pour eux c'était comme si la journée venait de commencer. Personne ne s'étonnera de ne pas les voir au diner de ce soir –Harry était sensé être avec Remus…-.

_Cette nuit fut désespérément brutal._

Ils ne cherchèrent pas à tout redécouvrir comme la première fois, non il fallait juste y aller. Foncer et ne plus s'arrêter. Ils avaient désespérément besoin d'être ensemble, de sentir les coups de rein de l'autre, de voir le plaisir déformer les traits de leur visage.

Harry n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, pourquoi était-il devenu à ce point accro à la présence de son ennemie. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jurer que par ses caresses, sentir ses doigts passer dangereusement sur son corps. Il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui, et il savait que c'était la même chose pour le blond.

La vérité était là…

Et il aimait ça… Draco était totalement accro à lui et à son corps.

La nuit passa, les bureaux de Poudlard ne leur avait jamais semblé aussi inconfortable, les murs jamais aussi froid, mais aucune importance ils étaient ensemble. Ils se réchauffaient mutuellement, il ne s'inquiétait pas de l'inconfort de la pièce. Quand ils eurent finis Harry s'accrocha fortement à Draco … Pour être sur qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

« -Je te déteste Harry !

-C'est le verbe aimer qu'il faut utiliser dans ce genre de cas.

-Va brûler en enfer !

-Tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? Son ton était moqueur mais Draco baissa les yeux avec sérieux. Ah ! Et ça t'inquiète ?

-Un peu…

-J'ai finit par me faire une raison, maintenant que tu es là être accro ne me dérange plus. Mais il va falloir que tu l'acceptes toi aussi !

-Finalement je ... Te hais ! » Harry sourit et s'endormit près de lui, il n'avait pas le courage de rejoindre son dortoir ce soir. Draco aimait le voir sourire, il pourrait passer des heures entières à le regarder.

« -Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer. » Harry dormait il ne l'entendait pas. Son visage était serein. Le blond passa le revers de sa main sur la joue du survivant avant de dégager les quelques mèches qui cachait son visage et son piercing. Il se réjoui de voir qu'il le portait, il souhaitait que tout continue dans cette direction, dans le bon sens…

_Mais tout allait se bouleverser à présent._

L'oppression que l'on ressent lorsque l'on transplane les deux jeunes sorciers ni sont pas encore habitués. Harry ne supportait pas la proximité qui s'était installé entre lui et Rogue lors du voyage et se colla d'avantage à Draco. Aujourd'hui il allait être soigné, il se demandait sincèrement ce qui allait se passer après ça. Il préférait étouffer ses espoirs concernant le futur, mais restait confiant.

Les murs blancs de St mangouste était stressant et ne mettait pas vraiment en confiance. Pour les portes ils avaient choisies un bleu très terne qui n'apportait aucune gaieté dans l'établissement.

« -Je crois que je suis encore plus stressé que lui, déclara Harry, seule l'infirmière intérimaire qui faisait remplir des papiers inutiles à Draco l'entendit. Elle arqua un sourcil ne comprenant pas la réflexion.

-Potter retourné à Poudlard ! Je vous ramène ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

- Seul la famille est autorisée à voir le patient ! Lança l'intérimaire.

-Je vois… Il regarda Rogue et chuchota, et si je dis qu'on est marié ça fonctionne ?

-Potter ! On rentre ! »

Il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter, ni de blaguer apparemment. Harry avait plus l'impression d'emmener Draco dans un asile psychiatrique hostile que dans un hôpital qui allait lui sauver la vie. Selon l'infirmière l'opération aura lieu le lendemain matin, Draco pourrait donc recevoir des visites dans deux jours normalement. Harry devrait pouvoir survivre.

« -Euh… tenta t-il finalement, est ce que je peux parler cinq minutes avec le patient ?

-Si ça vous fait plaisir, répondit l'intérimaire sur un ton désagréable. »

Il s'éloignèrent loin des deux adultes pour s'installer dans une chambre vide.

« -Elle est antipathique cette infirmière tu ne trouve pas ? demanda Draco. Harry lui fit un large sourire et inclina le menton comme seule réponse. Draco soupira, arrête de sourire comme ça bon sang de Merlin !

-Il te plait mon sourire ?

Draco s'assit sur un des lits et fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre.

-Draco … Imagine si Rogue rentre…

-Idiot ! C'est toi qui veux toujours discuter, échangeons les rôles ! »

Harry s'exécuta et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond avant de glisser ses doigts dans les siens. Il n'avait jamais pu faire ça, être proche de lui ainsi lui rappela les courts moments qu'ils avaient passé après la pensine. Il trouvait ça agréable et ne souhaitait pas rompre le contact, ni le silence, bien qu'il fallut s'y résoudre.

« -Tu es stressé ?

-Harry… Tu fous tout en l'air !

-Désolé… J'aurais préféré fermer ma gueule moi aussi mais tu me connais. »

Draco le renversa sur le lit et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Non je ne suis pas stressé. » Il passa ses doigts le long du cou du brun, puis sur ses clavicules avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Harry frémit et agrippa le dos du blond. Ravi de cette réaction le Serpentard continua ses caresses en s'aventurant plus bas sur le torse du Griffondors dont les yeux brûlaient déjà de désir.

Fou de rage le professeur Severus Rogue rentra dans la pièce, il attrapa Draco par l'oreille et le tira hors du lit en lui lançant un regard noir –encore plus noir que pouvait l'être ses yeux habituellement- qui le refroidit aussitôt. Harry fit un sourire crispé à Draco et murmura un désolé inaudible avant de sortit de la chambre.

Draco fut emmené par l'infirmière pour se changer et Rogue transplana derechef vers Poudlard.

« -Potter ! Mais quel mouche vous à piqué ? Vous n'en avez pas eu assez hier ? »

Sans chercher plus loin Harry partit en direction de la salle commune de sa maison, il n'avait aucune envie de discuté avec son professeur. Il arriva avec gaieté dans la salle et salua tout ses camarades. George et Fred ne cherchèrent pas à savoir pourquoi Harry avait subitement changé d'humeur et l'abordèrent à propos de nouvelle pilules miracles qu'ils avaient inventés. Pillules qui soit disant permettait de transplanés avant d'avoir 17 ans.

« -Désolé les jumeaux mais j'ai eu ma dose de transplanation pour aujourd'hui !

-Oh tu fais bien de refuser parce que le première année qui les a essayé a surtout transplané à pied jusqu'au toilette ! Ils rigolèrent en cœur.

-Le pauvre ! Vous avez encore du boulot, dites vous avez vu Ron et Hermy' ?

-Ouhouu, ils parlèrent en cœur, tu ferais mieux de les laisser seul !

-ah… Enfin ?

-Ils sembleraient ! Ils n'avaient surement pas envie de tenir la chandelle quand tu seras avec Malfoy.

-Ta gueule George ! Bon ba je vais me coucher ! »

Les deux jours passèrent lentement, normalement et furent presque ennuyant. Harry ne vit pas beaucoup ses deux amis et traina avec Dean et Seamus la majeure partie du temps. Il passa son lundi après midi en compagnie de Luna, ils restèrent allongé dans l'herbe de la cours près du lac. Aucun des deux n'avait cours, et Harry voulait être au calme avant d'aller voir Draco. Ils regardèrent les nuages et discutèrent.

« -Tu penses que ça ressemble à quoi un ronflak cornu ? Demanda le Griffondors.

-Aucune idée mon père n'a pas voulu me les décrire ! Regarde celui là il est sympa, on dirait … Tu sais ses petites bestioles toute mignonnes qui grimpe partout !

-Une belette ?

-Nan plus petit ! Une fouine ! C'est ça le mot !

-Oh… Tu as raison ! Il me plait bien ce nuage !

-M' étonne pas ! Alors c'est vrai ce que disait la gazette pour une fois ?

-Ouai faut croire…

-Je vous trouve adorable tout les deux ! Beaucoup plus qu'avec Cho !

-Tu t'intéresse à ce genre de chose ?

-Non mais tout le monde en parle, même mon père m'a questionné à ce sujet ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Quand tu sors avec une fille y'a pas autant de ragot. Ils sont ridicules !

-Tu as raison.

- Mon père m'a dit que les Sombrals ne faisaient pas de distinctions entre les sexes ! Ils tombent amoureux de n'importe qui ! Peu de gens les voies alors ils ne s'en importent pas mais … Les sombrals entre eux ne font pas de différence, ça ne les dérangent pas tout ça ! Les sombrals sont plus intelligents que nous, comme certains centaures. Mais personne ne s'en rend comptes.

-C'est vrai ? A croire qu'il faudrait mieux être un sombral ! »

Ils continuèrent à regarder les nuages et à parler de choses et d'autres avant de se rendre compte que le ciel avait perdus sa bel couleur azur et virait à l'orange.

Harry ne mangea pas grand-chose ce soir là, et le plus rapidement possible il courra dans les cachots rejoindre Rogue.

_Ils transplanèrent._

De nouveau les murs blancs stressant et l'infirmière pas très accueillante. Il accompagna Rogue jusqu'au comptoir et écouta le numéro de chambre de Draco. Le ton de l'infirmière était indifférent, mais dés que le regard émeraude d'Harry se détourna pour regarder les murs il entendit l'intermédiaire murmuré à son professeur « Il vaudrait mieux que son copain évite d'aller le voir pour l'instant… -Il est en mauvaise état ? – Non mais, elle murmura d'avantage, son père est venu le chercher pour affaire urgente, et depuis il a l'air très déprimé… »

« -Raison de plus pour que j'aille le voir !

-Potter mêler vous de ce qui vous regardes !

-S'il va mal ça me regarde ! »

Sans demander son reste il se dirigea précipitamment dans la chambre. Il frappa sur la porte en plastique bleu ou était noté le numéro « 246 ». Puis s'approcha lentement vers le lit ou Draco était tourné dos à lui. Il appréhendait les mots de l'infirmière et avait peur que quelque chose soit arrivé.

« -Salut Draco…

-Hein ? Il se retourna avec fracas, Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

-Euh… Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles… Après une opération c'est normal… Pas que je me sois inquiété des masses, mais c'est quand même moi qui t'es lancé là dedans ! M'enfin dé … Il était inquiet et ne savait que dire, les mots lui venait sans qu'il ne réfléchisse. Il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Hey ! Hey ! C'est bon désolé Harry ! J'ai juste la tête un peu ailleurs…

-Tu va bien ?

-Ouai…

-T'avais l'air plus en forme avant ton opération… J'aurais du te ramener un cadeau ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps vu que j'étais à Poudlard ! Quelle nouille !

-Mais je m'en fiche… Tiens viens là ! Ça suffira ! »

Draco désigna le lit et souleva la couverture, il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il s'avait quel conséquence cette décision allait avoir. Ce qui est pratique dans les hôpitaux sorciers c'est que les malades sont reliés à des sorts et à des enchantements. Pas à tout un tas de machines pour contrôler leur respiration ou leur état de santé. Harry vint le rejoindre, retira ses chaussures et se blottit contre le corps froid du blond.

« -Tu es glacé Draco.

-Ba réchauffe moi ! »

Sans se faire prier Harry passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du Serpentard, doucement il le sera contre lui. Harry soupira, il trouvait l'uniforme d'hospitalisation beaucoup trop embarrassant à défaire. Il se contenta d'embrasser la nuque du blond. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi l'un contre l'autre. Draco ne pouvant supporter le silence plus longtemps se releva pour s'asseoir et regarder l'horizon. Le brouillard l'empêchait de voir loin, mais il aurait tellement aimé s'enfuir et s'envoler le plus loin possible de cette chambre. _S'enfuir…_

« -Harry… Je suis désolé mais… »

Sans chercher plus loin Harry se releva à son tour, ses simples mots l'effrayèrent. Ensuite il regarda Draco droit dans les yeux alors que le blond détourna son regard.

« -Ne commence pas à me regarder comme ça Harry… Je…

-Nan Draco arrête tes conneries !! C'est quoi le problème ? L'opération à échoué ?

-… Regarde mon avant bras gauche… »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur… La seule chose qui pouvait encore tout foutre en l'air… C'était la seule chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser, qu'il ne voulait pas imaginer.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes en se répétant que ça ne pouvait être vrai. Contre sa volonté il prit le bras de Draco et retira lentement la manche qui enveloppait la peau laiteuse du blond découvrant le tatouage significatif des mangemorts représentant un crâne entouré d'un serpent, ce même serpent formant un huit. Ce huit pouvant être considérer comme le signe de l'infini… Une fois que l'on s'enrôlait au côté du mage noir il n'y a plus aucun moyen d'en réchapper. S'en était trop pour Harry, il se leva d'un bon et frappa du point le premier mur qu'il rencontra. Draco se tut, il valait mieux se taire. Ils avaient été ennemie, ennemie car il n'y avait pas eu d'autre choix. Ils étaient jeunes et n'avaient pas réussis à se comprendre, Harry n'avait pas pu supporter le caractère prétentieux du blond. Puis ils s'étaient rapprochés, ils sont devenus amant pour maintenant être forcé de redevenir ennemi… Des larmes de rages coulèrent le long des joues du survivant, il les effaça aussitôt et commença à parler :

« -Comment est ce possible ? Comment t'a pu faire un truc aussi con ? Tu sais que tu va devoir tuer des gens, qu'il va falloir que …

_Draco le coupa net._

-Avant de dire un truc blessant laisse moi t'expliquer ! Peu après que vous m'ayez déposé ici, mon père est venu. L'infirmière, la direction, il l'on prévenu ! Qui ne connaît pas mon père ? En plus pour faire ce genre d'opération il faut la signature du responsable légal… Je ne suis pas majeur… Mon père n'a jamais voulu que je me soigne, et il n'a pas fait ça de bonté de cœur. Cette situation l'arrangeait… Je n'avais pas le choix… »

Draco eut du mal à continuer… Avouer que tout le monde l'avait manipulé était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Mais Harry fut assez intelligent pour le comprendre.

« -Je vois… il acceptait que tu te soigne si en échange tu acceptais de devenir un mangemort… De toute façon c'était sur, c'était ton destin !

-Ne - Parle pas de ça comme si c'était une fatalité…

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas refusé ? On aurait pu reporter ça ? Dans quelques années… quand tu aurais été majeur !

- Je ne pouvais pas Harry… Il y a plusieurs phases dans ma maladie… J'allais arriver à la troisième phrase, la plus dangereuse. Une fois cette phase entamer il aurait fallu que je reste alité toute ma vie… le nombre de potion aurait augmenté… J'étais obligé de le faire !

-Peut être que ton père à payé les médecins pour te dire ça !

-Harry… J'allais crever ! Ils ont fait les analyses et m'ont donné les résultats avant de parler avec mon père ! C'est vrai… Rogue était présent ! C'est ce qu'ils m'ont tous dit…

-Je vois…Il n'y avait donc rien à faire ? Harry ne préférait pas imaginer que tout était un mensonge, de toute façon c'était trop tard désormais, ce qui est fait est fait.

-Non…

-Draco… Ce que je vais te demander est con ! Mais maintenant qu'on est de nouveau ennemie,- Draco ferma les yeux en entendant le terme- de mon côté j'ai l'intention de détruire les mangemorts, de tous les foutres à Azkaban ! Ils ont fait beaucoup trop de mal ! Et ils n'ont pas l'intention de s'arrêter… Ces derniers jours j'ai fait une croix sur ta famille, sur ton identité, je n'en avais rien à faire que la majorité de tes connaissances soit des mangemorts ! Mais est ce que… Tu peux m'accorder une promesse.

-C'que tu veux ! Il pouvait facilement accepter n'importe quoi désormais. Il avait fait ça pour lutter contre la mort, mais finalement il se demandait si devenir mangemort n'était pas pire…Le ton d'Harry était indifférent même si au plus profond de lui il était détruit. Cette promesse était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait tenter pour se sauver lui même.

-J'ai l'impression que je pourrais te faire faire ce que je veux…

-…

-Je ferais tout pour que le monde sorcier change !

- Va-y superman !

Harry sourit timidement en entendant la réflexion typiquement moldu de son amant. Entre eux tout devait se finir, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Harry allait tout faire pour voir Dumbeldore dés son retour à Poudlard. Tout faire pour tuer Voldemort le plus rapidement possible, il ne pouvait plus attendre désormais. Plus Voldemort guidera des troupes et plus Draco devra tuer. Plus le Draco qu'il connaît aujourd'hui changeras. Il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur l'A.D, il devait forcément y avoir une façon de tuer le mage noir, il n'était pas invincible. Superman peut battre Lex Luttor alors pourquoi n'arriverait-il pas à tuer Voldemort ! Bien qu'on ne puisse pas comparer Draco à Loïs Lane…

Il posa les conditions de sa promesse.

« -Promet moi que lorsque j'aurais tué Voldemort et enfermé à Azkaban ton père alors là tu pourras m'appartenir et disposé toi-même de ce que tu comptes faire de ta vie ! Plutôt que de te laisser crever avec une putain de maladie ! Maintenant que tu es soigné tu va pouvoir te taper tout les mecs que tu veux mais sache que je ne t'oublierais pas ! Et donc quand tout sera finit je te reprendrais de grés ou de force et seulement si tu aime quelqu'un d'autre je te laisserais. Dans le cas contraire … Je ferais tout pour que l'on soit ensemble, que tu sois mien ! Promets le moi s'il te plait ! Promet moi qu'on sera de nouveau ensemble… Il se dirigea vers la porte en plastique froid. Attendre la réponse et partir, ne plus se retourner. Draco ne le verra jamais pleurer…»

« …_Je te le_ _Promets Harry_ ! »

**FIN **

**NDA : **J'espères que ça vous a un tant soit peu plu... Reviewer pour me le faire savoir. A la prochaine


End file.
